PRETTY BOYS
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kita sayangi memang menyakitkan. Namun menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah hilang itu, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita, itu lebih menyakitkan.
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY BOYS**

Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kita sayangi memang menyakitkan.

Namun menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah hilang itu, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita, itu lebih menyakitkan.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi (soft), dll.

Di Salah Satu Kamar Asrama Putra Kampus Konoha University

"Eh! Sekrup! Loe jadi ikut camping kaga bulan depan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut emo berwarna raven pada teman sekamarnya.

"Liat ntar deh! Kalo tabungan gue cukup! Pan loe tau gue mo ngambil penelitian semester depan!" jawab pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung bersurai panjang yang sedang tiduran di atas ranjangnya sambil bermain game dalam ponsel pintarnya.

"Heleh! Simpen aja tabungan loe! Ntar gue yang bayarin! Lagian cuma 3 hari inih! Semua anggota genk kita ikut, Sekrup!" tukas si raven mulai mendesak.

"Iye, iye! Jangan panggil gue sekrup lagi! Gue punya nama, Pantat Ayam!" bentak pria jangkung itu sambil melempar bantalnya ke rambut pantat ayam sahabatnya itu.

BLUG! Tepat mengenai sasaran membuat style emo si raven itu mendadak hancur.

"Haish! Neji! Loe pikir berapa jam gue nata rambut gue?!" pria raven itu melempar kembali bantal yang telah mengkudeta tatanan rambutnya kepada pria bernama Neji itu.

"Ish! Sompret loe, Sas! Ya udah, ntarlah gampang! Gue mo maen angry bird dulu! Bentar lagi~ ..., yah!" Neji mendadak menghela nafas. "Game over, deh! Loe sih, ngajakin gue ngobrol mulu!" bentak Neji bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu meninju dada teman sekamarnya yang bernama Sasuke itu cukup keras.

BUGH!

"UGH!" geram Sasuke menahan marah. "Ngajak ribut, loe?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mendorong Neji hingga sahabatnya itu kembali terjatuh ke atas ranjangnya sendiri. Neji yang saat itu tidak siap menerima serangan dari Sasuke, refleks menarik kerah baju pria raven itu hingga mereka sama-sama terjatuh.

CUP! Bibir tipis milik masing-masing pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba menyatu tanpa sempat dicegah. Membuat dua sosok atletis itu sama-sama membatu. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerak, bahkan tanpa nafas karena sama-sama menahan pasokan udara ke paru-paru mereka.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"So-sorry, Ji..., gue ga sengaja!" terbata-bata Sasuke meminta maaf sambil tergesa-gesa beranjak menjauh dari tubuh kekar Neji yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

"Iya..., gue juga...," pun Neji sambil segera bangkit dan berdiri agak menjauh dari sahabatnya itu. "Ya udah! Gue mandi duluan," lanjut Neji segera angkat kaki menuju toilet dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kasar.

BLAM!

'Apaan nih? Kenapa gue deg-degan?' Sasuke menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke berbaring di atas ranjang Neji. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan diri setelah peristiwa memalukan barusan.

Namun aroma maskulin Neji yang tertinggal di bantalnya membuat pria raven itu teringat seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Itachi. Kakak sulungnya yang telah meninggal karena mengidap kanker hati. Sebelum meninggal, dia selalu bersama sang kakak kemanapun, melakukan apapun.

"Kakak...," gumam Sasuke lirih.

Dia menoleh ke meja kecil di samping ranjang Neji. Ada sebuah foto terbingkai oleh logam berwarna silver bertengger di sana. Tampak gambar Neji sedang bersama dua orang gadis muda yang memiliki mata serupa dengan pria jangkung itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua adalah adik-adik Neji. Entahlah! Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu yakin karena dia memang tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu, sejak mengenal Neji, dia seperti menemukan kembali sosok seorang kakak yang pernah hilang. Dan kebetulan, Neji memang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Sikapnya juga lebih dewasa. Walau kadang sangat menyebalkan saat sedang marah atau bersikap egois, tapi Neji termasuk orang yang pendiam dan agak tertutup. Membuat Sasuke semakin merasa nyaman sekamar dengannya daripada bersama Naruto, teman sekamarnya dulu. Karena bagi Sasuke, pria berambut pirang itu terlalu berisik.

_**_skip_**_

Di Lokasi Camping

"HATCHIIIUHH...!" Terdengar suara bersin Neji terlepas keras karena dia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan nafas. Spontan dia segera memencet hidungnya agar tidak bersin lagi. Namun itu justru membuat hidung mancungnya memerah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba loe pilek?" tanya Sasuke melihat Neji sibuk mengelap ingusnya. "Hah! Gak asik banget sih loe!" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Neji membawakan tas ranselnya.

"Ya udah! Kita bikin tenda di sini aja! Lagian udah mulai gelap!" seru Neji sambil menjatuhkan tas ranselnya sebelum sempat Sasuke meraihnya.

"Yah...! Mana semangat masa muda kalian? Ayo kita lanjutkan!" paksa seorang beralis tebal sambil terus berjalan. "Di sini kan view-nya kurang bagus!" lanjutnya memberi alasan.

"Hahaha, loe benar, Lee! Ayo kita lanjut!" seru Naruto sependapat dengan si alis tebal bernama Lee itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke menoleh ke arah pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya, lalu ke arah pria bertato huruf kanji Ai bersurai merah di sampingnya.

"Gue akan terus! Lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi! Tanggung!" jawab pria bertato Ai yang memiliki nama Gaara.

"Gue juga, Sas! Lagian gue masih kuat jalan kok!" sahut pria bertato segitiga bernama Kiba.

"Udah! Loe ikut mereka aja! Ntar gue susul, deh!" ujar Neji pada Sasuke.

"Eh?! Ya jangan donk! Kan kita udah sepakat! Kalo terpaksa misah, minimal harus 2 orang dalam satu kelompok!" tukas pria berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru, akhirnya ikut bersuara.

Sementara itu, Neji masih bersin-bersin sambil duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar. Sasuke menghampirinya sambil mengulurkan sebotol air mineral kepadanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Neji segera mengambil botol itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ya udah! Loe aja yang nemenin Neji, Sas! Lagian kan kalian temen sekamar!" usul Kiba spontan.

"Iya! Ntar juga kita jalannya pelan-pelan, kok! Gue juga sebenernya udah mulai capek!" Shikamaru menggerutu.

"Ya udah, deh! Ntar kalo si Sekrup udah mendingan, kita nyusul! Tempatnya yang taun lalu itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya! Loe ada kompas kan, Sas?" tanya Gaara.

"Ada lah!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ya udah! Kita duluan, Sas, Ji!" pamit Kiba mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul Naruto dan Lee yang sudah nyaris hilang dari pandangan mata. Sedetik kemudian Gaara dan Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sejenak Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang. "Ati-ati loe, Sas! Ntar loe disekrup ma si Neji...," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada datar.

Akan tetapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Sasuke mendadak merona, dan Neji mendadak melotot. Kedua pria tampan tersebut kompak saling menjauh. Membuat Gaara ikut terkekeh melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jaga mulut loe, Rambut Nanas!" sembur Neji dengan wajah memanas. "HATCHIIIUHH...!" kembali dia bersin dengan suara keras.

_**_skip_**_

Setelah bayangan sahabat-sahabat mereka menghilang, Sasuke berdiri dan mulai membongkar isi tas punggungnya.

"Gue pasang dulu tendanya. Loe tidur aja, gih!" ujar Sasuka berusaha memberi nasehat.

"Hn!" Neji hanya menggeram pelan merespon ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian dia menekuk kaki kanannya dan menyandarkan siku kanannya di atas lutut. Tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya sendiri, sementara kedua matanya memperhatikan Sasuke mendirikan tenda.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

"Hhh...! Sebenernya loe bisa kaga sie?! Lama amat bikin tendanya!" Neji mulai kesal karena tenda yang sedang didirikan Sasuke selalu roboh.

"Bisa gue! Loe diem aja, deh!" tukas Sasuke membela diri.

"Tch! Udah sini! Gue aja!" kali ini Neji beranjak dari duduknya karena tidak sabar dengan kerja teman sekamarnya itu. "Loe cari kayu sana! Nyalain api buat rebus air!" nada perintah terdengar begitu kental dalam suara Neji.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdecak menahan kesal.

"Udah! Cepetan!" sekali lagi Neji berkata nyaris berteriak andai saja dia tidak flu saat ini.

"Iye, iye! Urusai!" balas Sasuke malas.

Neji mengambil alih tumpukan parasut yang mulai kusut, memasang kerangkanya lalu mengikat talinya sekencang mungkin agar berdiri kokoh. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda tampan berwajah tirus itu untuk mendirikan tenda. Kemudian dia memasukkan tasnya dan tas Sasuke ke dalam tenda. Dia mengeluarkan sleeping bag dari dalam kedua tas itu lalu menatanya di dalam tenda. Setelah selesai, dia berbaring sambil memejamkan mata di atas sleeping bagnya sendiri. Sejenak kemudian, dia terlelap.

Sementara itu, di luar tenda Sasuke masih sibuk mengumpulkan kayu. Merasa sudah cukup, dia mencari tasnya ke dalam tenda untuk mengambil korek api.

"Neji! Gue udah~ ...," Sasuke urung bicara saat melihat Neji tertidur. "Hn...," dia hanya menggumam sambil menghela nafas.

Dengkuran lirih terdengar dalam setiap hela nafas Neji. Membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa pria bersurai panjang itu pasti benar-benar terlelap karena kelelahan. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati sahabatnya itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya, di atas sleeping bagnya yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh Neji.

"Bahkan walau marah sekalipun, loe tetep nyiapin sleeping bag gue...," ujar Sasuke pada pria yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. 'Loe emang orang yang baik, Neji...,' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hatchiiih! Uhuk uhuk!" sepertinya flu Neji kian parah. Sasuke melepas jaketnya lalu menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Neji.

"Hhh...! Kenapa tadi kaga sekalian masuk ke sleeping bag aja? Dasar sekrup dol!" Sasuke menggeram pelan.

Sasuke kembali keluar dari tenda dan segera menyalakan api unggun untuk merebus air. Setelah itu dia menyiapkan dua cangkir dan mengisinya dengan serbuk minuman instant. Yang satu adalah kopi, untuknya. Yang satu lagi adalah jahe, untuk Neji.

Segera setelah air mendidih, Sasuke menuangkan air ke dalam kedua cangkir yang sudah dia siapkan tadi. Mengaduknya pelan, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Bangun, Ji! Gue bikinin wedang jahe, nih!" ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah tumpukan tas ransel mereka.

"Hhh..., uhuk...!" Neji terbangun mendengar suara Sasuke. Perlahan dia bergerak, berusaha untuk duduk. Membuat jaket Sasuke yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya merosot ke pahanya.

"Jaket loe, Sas?" tanya Neji heran.

"Hn! Minum nih!" gumam Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji, lalu menyodorkan cangkir yang berisi wedang jahe kepada Neji.

"Thanks!" ucap Neji singkat. Dia mengambil cangkir yang diulurkan Sasuke. Lalu menyesapnya perlahan karena cairan masih panas.

"Kayanya loe makin parah, Ji!" ujar Sasuke setenang mungkin. Padahal dia sangat kuatir dengan keadaan pria di hadapannya.

"Loe sih! Maksa gue mulu! Pake ngebayarin gue segala lagi! Udah tau gue~ ...,"

"Iye, iye! Sorry...! Udah, loe jangan ngomong lagi," potong Sasuke sebelum Neji meracau lebih banyak lagi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" kali ini Neji terbatuk.

"Tuh kan!" Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Ya udah! Loe tidur lagi gih! Besok pagi aja kita nyusul yang laen!" usul Sasuke sambil meniup-niup uap panas yang keluar dari cangkirnya.

"Hn!" gumam Neji pelan. Dia menyesap kembali wedang jahe itu hingga tandas. Lalu mengembalikan cangkir itu pada Sasuke dalam keadaan kosong. "Thanks, Sas!"

Sasuke menerima cangkir itu tanpa merespon ucapan terima kasih Neji. Dia masih sibuk menikmati kopi panasnya yang baru berkurang sedikit. Dari sudut matanya, dia melirik Neji yang kembali berbaring. Namun kali ini pria jangkung itu masuk ke dalam sleeping bagnya setelah menepikan jaket sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas sleeping bag di sebelahnya.

"Loe juga mending tidur, Sas! Kayanya bakal ujan malem ini. Jangan lupa matiin apiinya!" ucap Neji mengingatkan. Lalu dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Kembali melalang ke alam mimpi.

Sementara Sasuke tetap membisu. Tidak berkata apapun untuk merespon Neji. Hanya memandangi sosok yang mirip kakaknya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Well, Neji memang tidak setinggi kakaknya, Itachi. Namun tetap saja tubuh pria berdagu tirus itu lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya sendiri. Rambutnya sama-sama lurus berwarna hitam, walau milik Neji lebih panjang. Wajahnya sama-sama tampan, berhiaskan hidung mancung yang menaungi bibir tipis sensual. Namun wajah Neji yang sehat tampak lebih segar dibandingkan wajah pucat kakak kesayangannya.

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam. Hanya sesekali bergerak untuk meneguk kopi. Sedikit demi sedikit, cairan berwarna hitam dalam cangkirnya pun lenyap tanpa sisa. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, perlahan Sasuke bergerak menuju sleeping bagnya, lalu beringsut masuk ke dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia berbaring.

Hening. Hanya desau angin dan hembusan nafas Neji yang terdengar oleh Sasuke saat ini. Cuaca ternyata kurang bersahabat, benar-benar di luar dugaan. Hawa dingin kian menusuk dan tetesan air mulai berjatuhan menimpa tenda.

'Dugaan Neji benar,' batin Sasuke ketika menyadari bahwa hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Untung tidak terlalu deras.

Sasuke menarik resleting sleeping bagnya hingga sebatas dada. Dia masih ingin terjaga sebentar lagi. Lagipula dia mencemaskan sahabatnya yang semakin sering terbatuk. Bahkan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Melihat hal itu, membuat Sasuke ingin menyentuh kening Neji.

'Kenapa dingin banget?' Sasuke mulai panik. Dia menyeka keringat dingin dari kening pucat itu.

Dia membuka kembali sleeping bagnya, lalu duduk dan mengguncang pelan tubuh sahabatnya.

"Ji! Loe ga papa, Ji? Badan loe dingin banget!" bisik Sasuke sambil terus berusaha membangunkan Neji.

"Ngh...," hanya gumaman lirih yang keluar dari bibir Neji. Tubuh pria jangkung itu mulai menggigil. Sasuke membuka resleting sleeping bag Neji. Dia sangat terkejut melihat pakaian di sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Lalu dia pun melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada Neji dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya. Kemudian dia memeluk tubuh kekar Neji dengan erat.

'Gawat! Neji kena hipotermi!' Sasuke semakin panik.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat ke tubuh Neji agar dia bisa memeluk lebih erat. Merasa kurang efektif dengan posisi duduk karena punggung Neji yang terbuka –dan punggungnya sendiri– terpapar angin dingin, Sasuke merebahkan kembali sahabatnya. Kemudian dia ikut berbaring di samping Neji, dan kembali mendekapnya setelah sebelumnya dia menggunakan jaket untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Neji terbatuk karena merasa sesak nafas. Namun Sasuke tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah mengembalikan suhu tubuh Neji ke derajat yang normal terlebih dahulu.

1 detik

1 menit

1 jam

Neji sudah tidak menggigil lagi. Suhu tubuhnya pun mulai menghangat. Dia bahkan sudah terlelap. Akan tetapi Sasuke masih tetap terjaga sambil memeluknya. Entah mengapa dia menjadi betah berlama-lama mendekap sahabatnya yang tampan itu. Mungkin karena dia merindukan sosok sang kakak, atau karena dia sendiri juga kedinginan. Yang jelas, dia merasa nyaman.

Mulai pegal karena cukup lama bertahan pada posisi berbaring yang sama, Sasuke bergerak pelan merenggangkan tangannya. Membuat sedikit jarak di antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Neji. Seperti bercermin, dia memandang wajah Neji yang berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Bahkan wajahnya terasa menghangat.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendekat. Bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir tipis Neji. Lembut tapi erat. Seolah ingin mempelajari rasa aneh yang baru saja dia jelajah.

"Mmm...," Sasuke menggumam, seiring dengan kecupannya yang kian dalam. Dia terhanyut oleh hasratnya yang berbaur dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Membuatnya mengubah kecupan itu menjadi ciuman.

"Mmh...!" lenguhan lirih keluar secara naluriah dari bibir Neji.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke terpancing melakukan yang lebih. Dia kembali memeluk tubuh Neji. Mendekapnya erat tanpa melepaskan bibirnya yang seakan saling terikat. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung kekar Neji, lalu ke atas membelai helaian halus surainya yang panjang.

Merasa kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Neji. Lagipula dia sendiri takut Neji terbangun karena sesak nafas. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia kembali mendekat. Kali ini yang menjadi sasaran adalah leher jenjang berkulit putih. Dia mengecupnya perlahan. Hidung mancung Sasuke menyusup ke bawah telinga Neji, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

"Ugh!" Neji melenguh keras. Kedua mata terbuka. Dia terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Sasuke yang dengan sigap menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga telentang.

"Sorry, Ji! Gue suka sama loe. Gue..., cinta loe...," pengakuan itu ditutup dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke yang segera mengunci bibir Neji tanpa memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk berkata apapun.

"Mmmhh...! Mmmhh...!" Neji meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh Sasuke.

Akan tetapi, dengan sigap Sasuke menggenggam tangan Neji dan menekannya ke sleeping bag di bawah mereka. Dia bahkan kini duduk di atas pinggul Neji, agar dapat mengunci pergerakan kaki pria yang tertindih di bawah tubuhnya.

"Nnngghhh...!" Neji melenguh keras, seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa dia kehabisan nafas.

Merasakan bahwa tubuh Neji mulai menegang, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman liarnya dari bibir Neji.

"Loe gila ya, Sas?!" ujar Neji setenang mungkin, berusaha menahan amarah. "Minggir loe!" intonasi tegas terdengar jelas dari nada suara Neji.

Akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuat nyali Sasuke menciut. Dia memandang Neji dengan tatapan tajam. Mata hitamnya semakin kelam. Begitu pekat oleh hasrat. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam. Masih tetap pada posisi yang sama.

Melihat Sasuke tak bergeming, membuat Neji penasaran. Dia membalas tatapan mata Sasuke. Mencari celah agar bisa membuat si pria raven ini jengah. Dia hanya diam, menunggu. Hingga akhirnya dia sendiri yang menyerah.

"Trus mau loe apa?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Seringai tipis terukir di sudut bibir Sasuke. Matanya mendadak berbinar. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona. Dengan penuh percaya diri, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria bersurai panjang itu.

"Cintai gue! Malem ini aja," bisik Sasuke lirih.

_**_skip_**_

Hari sudah pagi. Baik Sasuke maupun Neji sudah membereskan barang masing-masing. Mereka siap berangkat untuk menyusul teman-teman yang lain.

"Gue harap loe pegang omongan loe! Dan gue harap, loe jaga mulut loe!" tandas Neji dengan intonasi penuh ancaman.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan. Namun salah satu sudut bibir tipisnya sedikit tertarik. Begitu samar hingga Neji tak menyadarinya.

"Ya udah! Kita jalan!" Neji segera melangkahkan kakinya. Disusul Sasuke yang sedang memandangi punggung kurus sahabatnya.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dan khusus untuk Sasuke, tak tahu akan sampai kapan dia bisa menahan perasaannya. Apapun, mereka sepakat untuk bersikap seperti biasa, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tak sampai satu jam berjalan, mereka melihat dua buah tenda berdiri di depan. Tampak lima pemuda sedang duduk bersama sambil masing-masing memegang sebuah cangkir yang mengeluarkan asap dari dalamnya.

"Hei! Lihat! Akhirnya mereka sampai juga!" seru Naruto begitu melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Sorry, guys! Semalam gue makin parah, jadi baru bisa nyusul sekarang." ujar Neji setenang mungkin.

"Lagian semalem ujan," sambung Sasuke menambahkan. "Hatchiiiuh...!" tiba-tiba si raven bersin.

"Lhah?! Kenapa sekarang loe yang pilek, Sas?" tanya Lee polos.

"Ketularan si Neji loe, yak? Hahaha...," Kiba menimpali sambil tertawa.

"Jangan-jangan loe beneran disekrup ma si Neji ya, Sas...?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Hehehe...," Gaara terkekeh pelan.

Sementara Sasuke dan Neji, susah payah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah.

_**F I N**_

Akhirnya jadi juga aku menulis tentang NejiSasu...hahahaha...

Buat para fans Neji dan Sasuke, maaf ya...ini hanya sekedar cerita fiksi...

Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjatuhkan image mereka...

Neji: bokis banget loe!

Sasu: perjakaku...oh...perjakaku...

Aku: wkwkwkwk...gomen, gomen...

Well, I hope you all the readers enjoy and like this fanfic, and please write any review in the box below...

Ja, thanks a lot, minnaaa...

We'll see you soon...luv ya...!


	2. Chapter 2

**PRETTY BOYS**

Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kita sayangi memang menyakitkan.

Namun menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah hilang itu, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita, itu lebih menyakitkan.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, dll.

**Di Halaman Kampus Konoha University**

"KYAAA...! KYAAA...! Pretty Boys! Ada Pretty Boys!" nyaris semua makhluk Tuhan yang bergelar wanita berteriak saat melihat tujuh orang pria bertubuh kekar bagai maha karya pahatan malaikat melintas di halaman kampus Konoha University.

"Tch! Mendokusai!" Shikamaru mendecih malas.

"Halo teman-teman semua! Kalian para gadis yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda, ya!" seru Lee sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para fans mereka.

"Hahaha..., loe benar Lee! Mereka memang bersemangat!" sahut Naruto menimpali. "Tapi sepertinya tatapan mata mereka hanya memandang ke arah para 'pecundang' deh, Lee! Bukan ke loe...! Hahaha...," lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa, membuat sahabat yang beralis tebal itu mendadak berurai air mata.

"Hahaha..., tumben loe pinter, Nar? Abis mabok loe semalem?" kali ini suara Kiba ikut membahana.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Neji hanya diam tak bersuara. Wajah mereka pun datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Gaara, anggota genk Pretty Boys yang paling ramah, sedang sibuk membalas senyum dan sapaan para gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya.

"Gaara! Cepetan loe! Ntar kita telat masuk kelas lagi!" teriak Lee yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu lift gedung kampus.

"Iya nih! Gue kaga mau dibantai lagi sama orang-orangan sawah!" teriak Naruto menambahi.

"Udah! Tinggalin aja dah! Toh dia mahasiswa kesayangan Mr. Kakashi! Mo telat berapa taun juga, mana mungkin dihukum!" sergah Kiba sambil menekan tombol 'up'.

"Hei! Tungguin gue...!" teriak Gaara sambil berlari ke arah pintu lift yang menutup perlahan. "Yah! Sial...!" pria bersurai merah itu mengumpat karena pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat.

_**_skip_**_

**Di Dalam Lift Gedung Kampus Konoha University**

"Kenapa loe-loe diem aja dari tadi? Pada sariawan loe?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Neji yang sedang bersandar pada dinding lift.

"Kaga! Cuma laper aja, gue kaga sempet sarapan tadi pagi!" jawab Neji spontan.

"Kalo loe, Sas?!" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Lagi pusing gue! Kaga bisa tidur semaleman!" jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Namun sekilas melirik ke arah Neji.

"Tumben amat! Biasa juga ngebo! Hahaha...," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Emang kenapa loe kaga bisa tidur?" kali ini Lee yang bertanya.

"Kaga kenapa-napa!" jawab Sasuke berbohong. Iyalah, mana mungkin dia mengaku bahwa dia mengamati Neji semalaman karena merindukan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Eh, ntar abis kuliah maen basket yuk!" ujar Lee penuh semangat. "Udah lama ga olahraga, nih! Badan gue gampang kena encok pegel linu bin lemah letih lesu," lanjutnya sambil menggeliatkan badan kerempengnya.

"Boleh juga!" sahut Kiba antusias. "Gue juga udah lama ga maen basket!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sorry! Gue kaga ikut," ucap Neji datar. "Ada yang musti gue kerjain di perpus," dia memberi alasan.

"Yah! Ga asik kalo ga ada loe, Ji!" seru Naruto kecewa. "Kaga ada yang bisa dijambak-jambak! Hahaha...!" dan kekecewaan itu seketika berubah menjadi tawa yang cetar membahana.

"Kamfretoz loe, Nar...!" geram Neji garang sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hmph...," terdengar tawa tertahan dari mulut Sasuke. Namun tertelan kembali seketika saat pria bersurai panjang itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya dan menghadiahinya tatapan mematikan.

"Loe ikut yak, Rambut Nanas! Ntar kita ajak si gara-gara biar bisa 3 on 3," ajak Kiba sambil menyikut dada Shikamaru pelan.

"Tch! Mendokusai!" Shikamaru hanya mendecih pelan. Tanpa diketahui teman-temannya, pria berambut nanas itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk melirik Neji.

_**_skip_**_

**Di Lapangan Basket Kampus Konoha University**

BUGH! Tanpa sengaja bola basket yang di oper oleh Kiba mengenai kepala pantat ayam Sasuke dengan keras karena pria raven itu tidak fokus pada permainan dan selalu melirik ke arah perpustakaan.

"Sebenernya loe niat maen kaga sih?! Kalah deh kita!" bentak Kiba emosi, mengacuhkan ekspresi murka tingkat dewa yang jelas-jelas terpahat sempurna di wajah tampan sahabatnya itu.

"Ngajak ribut loe?" tantang Sasuke geram menanggapi ucapan Kiba yang pekat akan ironi.

"Udah, udah! Kalian ini," Naruto berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mengejar Kiba.

"Ya udah! Kita tukeran partner aja!" usul Lee sambil mendribble bola yang tadi mencium buntut emo si raven dengan sangat 'mesra'.

"Ya udah! Gue ma loe aja, Lee!" seru Kiba menyambut baik usul pemuda beralis tebal itu.

"Oke! Lanjut...!" sahut Naruto menyetujui. Sementara Sasuke diam saja.

"Kita taruhan yuk!" seru Lee iseng. "Yang kalah musti gendong yang menang!" sambungnya sambil melempar bola basket ke arah Naruto.

"Hahahahaha...! Jangan nyesel loe, yak! Nantangin kita taruhan!" timpal Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Kiba hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan Lee yang tampak seperti kelebihan stok kalori. Sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sesaat kemudian pria raven itu menyempatkan diri melirik kembali ke arah perpustakaan.

_**_skip_**_

**Di Perpustakaan Kampus Konoha University**

"Lagi ngapain loe, Ji?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menarik kursi di samping kanan Neji lalu duduk di sana.

"Ini, gue lagi bikin draft buat proposal penelitian gue semester depan. Loe sendiri kenapa kaga jadi maen basket?" jawab Neji, lalu balik bertanya.

"Males! Panas!" jawab Shikamaru cuek.

Neji mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang berambut nanas itu, lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya. Sementara itu, Gaara sedang sibuk memilih buku untuk dibaca. Setelah menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya, dia mengambilnya lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Neji.

"Loe mo ngambil penelitian tentang apa, Ji?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Rencananya sih tentang beton ringan dengan agregat karet spons," jawab Neji sambil tetap sibuk menulis di binder note-nya.

"Bukannya udah banyak penelitian tentang itu?" Gaara bertanya lagi, lebih tepatnya mengingatkan.

"Iya, tapi yang mo gue teliti fungsinya sebagai peredam suara," Neji menjelaskan seperlunya.

"Ooohh...," respon Gaara setelah paham maksud Neji.

Sedetik kemudian, situasi menjadi hening. Neji sibuk menulis draft, Gaara sibuk membaca buku, sedangkan Shikamaru sibuk melihat Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Lee yang sedang bermain basket bersama dari jendela perpustakaan di hadapannya.

Dari pengamatannya, tampak sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke perpustakaan, ke arah tempat dia berada. Atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah pria bersurai panjang yang sedang duduk sambil menulis di sebelahnya.

"Ji, sebenernya ada apa sih, antara loe sama pantat ayam?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara lirih.

Jemari Neji berhenti menulis. Dia tercengang karena terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia menoleh ke arah pria jenius berambut nanas itu dan menatapnya tajam. Seakan ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. Namun Shikamaru tidak menoleh ataupun bergeming dari posisinya yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Kedua matanya tetap memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang bermain basket bersama.

"Ma-maksud loe apa?" Neji malah balik bertanya. Suaranya yang gagap membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Gue cuman nanya aja, Ji! Kaga loe jawab juga ga papa!" ucap Shikamaru tenang. "Cuman mo ngingetin aja! Kayanya ada yang aneh ma si Sasu," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Aneh? Maksud loe?!" tanya Neji tak sabar.

"Sikap dia ke loe aneh, Ji!" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ga juga!" ujar Neji sedatar mungkin.

"Mungkin dugaan gue aja! Tapi kayanya tuh anak 'sakit' deh!" kali ini suara Shikamaru kian lirih.

"Kayanya sih, dia suka ma loe, Ji!" Gaara akhirnya ikut bersuara mengemukakan pendapat.

"Sialan loe berdua! Pada ngomong apaan sih loe pada?" Neji nyaris berteriak. Dia beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan Shikamaru danGaara yang sedang menatap punggung kurusnya yang kian menjauh.

"Kayanya si Sekrup juga ada 'feeling'," bisik Shikamaru ke Gaara. "Menurut loe gimana?" sambung Shikamaru bertanya pada Gaara.

"Mungkin!" jawab Gaara singkat.

_**_skip_**_

**Di Kamar SasuNeji Di Asrama Putra Kampus Konoha University**

"Ngapain loe, Ji?" tanya Sasuke saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya di asrama. "Mo mudik loe? Pake packing segala!" lanjutnya melihat Neji sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper besar berwarna hitam.

"Kaga!" jawab Neji singkat. Dia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya di bawah tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Trus?!" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Neji hanya diam, tak merespon pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Jawab gue, Sekrup!" desak Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

Neji masih diam saja, tak mempedulikan nada gelisah dari intonasi suara Sasuke. Melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya yang berubah menjadi super cuek, Sasuke jadi geram dan menarik lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Loe marah ma gue?" tanya Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kaga!" jawab Neji datar.

"Trus? Ngapain loe packing? Loe mo pergi kemana emang?" tanya Sasuke seperti mengintrogasi Neji.

"Gue mo pindah ke kamar Shikamaru," jawab Neji sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Apa?! Loe mo pindah kamar?" Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Kenapa loe kaga bilang dulu ke gue?" protes Sasuke merasa tak dianggap.

"Emang loe siapa? Gue musti laporan ke loe?" Neji berkata dengan nada ironi yang terdengar kental dalam pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Apa loe bilang?" Sasuke geram, kembali tangannya mencengkeram lengan Neji. "Gue temen loe, Ji! Temen sekamar loe!" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tegas.

Neji terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup di hatinya. Namun dia telah membulatkan keputusan untuk segera pindah agar dapat menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Iya, maafin gue! Sekarang lepasin tangan gue! Gue mo beres-beres!" pinta Neji sambil meraih tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram lengan kekarnya.

Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke justru semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Membuat tubuh Neji menegang menahan sakit.

"Sas, lepasin gue!" Neji meminta sekali lagi.

"Loe pindah karena omongan orang tentang gue, kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara datar.

Neji mendadak membatu. Dia berhenti meneruskan aktivitasnya, lalu duduk terpekur di sisi ranjangnya sendiri. Terdengar samar dia menghela nafas agak keras. Membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sas, jujur ma gue!" ujar Neji tegas. "Kenapa loe suka sama gue? Kenapa loe bisa..., cinta gue?" ucap Neji ragu, risih sendiri dengan ucapannya barusan.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlalu to the point dari Neji, Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Sas..., jawab gue!" Neji mendesak, intonasi suaranya terdengar memojokkan bagi Sasuke.

"Gue ga tau!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Neji memandang Sasuke yang sedang duduk di lantai, di hadapannya. Pria raven itu menunduk sambil menekuk lutut kirinya, lalu menyandarkan siku tangan kirinya di sana. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada koper Neji yang masih terbuka. Rasanya ingin sekali dia membongkar kembali isinya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari.

"Loe parah, Sas...!" tandas Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Mungkin karena loe mirip Itachi," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Tapi...," ucapan Sasuke menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Neji tak sabar karena penasaran.

"Tapi, rasa sayang gue ke loe, beda...," jawab Sasuke lirih. "Gue juga ga ngerti, Ji..., sorry," lanjutnya Sasuke bingung tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Tch! Gue jadi bingung musti gimana ngadepin loe, Sas!" Neji berkata dengan nada datar.

Sejenak kemudian Neji melanjutkan acara berkemas-kemasnya. Setelah semua baju-bajunya yang dominan hitam dan putih itu masuk semua, dia segera menutup kopernya. Lalu memasukkan buku-buku materi kuliahnya ke dalam sebuah kardus.

"Jangan tinggalin gue, Ji!" bisik Sasuke lirih.

Akan tetapi suara nya tak terdengar itu cukup untuk membuat Neji menoleh. Andai saja Sasuke tidak terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri dan melihat wajah Neji sekarang ini, dia pasti bisa melihat secercah rasa iba di sana.

"Gue pan cuman pindah kamar doank, Sas!" ujar Neji berusaha bersikap tenang.

Merasa putus asa karena tidak bisa membuat Neji membatalkan niatnya, Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati Neji. Dia mendorong pria bersurai panjang itu hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera membungkam mulut Neji dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Nngghh...!" Neji melenguh keras, tak siap menerima serangan dari si raven.

Dengan sigap Sasuke segera memegang pergelangan tangan Neji yang berusaha mendorongnya. Pria berambut emo itu menekannya ke dinding dengan kuat. Tubuh jangkung Neji terhimpit oleh tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Jangan muna loe, Ji!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Neji setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya. "Gue tau loe juga suka ma gue! Gue juga masih inget kejadian pas kita camping," lanjut Sasuke sambil membelai daun telinga Neji dengan lidahnya.

"UGH...!" Neji melenguh keras, menahan suaranya yang nyaris mendesah seperti wanita.

"Loe nikmatin semua yang gue kasih, mmmhh...," Sasuke kembali mengunci bibir Neji dengan ciuman panas yang liar.

"Nnngghhh...!" suara Neji terbungkam di dalam mulut Sasuke saat salah satu tangan pria raven itu mulai menjajah ke bawah.

"Loe udah tegang, Ji!" bisik Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Hhh...! Si-sialan loe, Sas...!" umpat Neji ambil terengah-engah.

Mendengar nafas Neji yang kian menderu, membuat Sasuke semakin terpancing untuk melakukan yang lebih. Pria raven itu menarik resleting celana sahabatnya ke bawah. Dengan lincah jemarinya segera menyusup hingga menyentuh kulit sensitif Neji yang sudah basah.

"OUGH...! Sas...!" Neji menyebut nama Sasuke penuh gairah.

"Bales gue, Ji!" ada nada paksaan dalam intonasi bicara Sasuke. "Pegang punya gue!" nada paksaan itu semakin kental.

"Jangan harap!" ujar Neji berusaha bertahan. "Uughh..., si-sial...!" Neji semakin keras menggeram untuk menahan hasrat.

Sejenak tadi, Sasuke membelai kejantannya sambil meremasnya keras. Seringai di wajah tampan Sasuke semakin lebar. Melihat mata Neji terpejam, dia segera berjongkok di hadapan Neji. Secepat kilat benda keras berkulit super sensitif milik Neji segera lenyap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaarrgghh...! Shit...!" tanpa sadar Neji meremas kepala Sasuke, menjambak rambutnya.

"Nnngghhh...!" kali ini Sasuke yang melenguh menahan sakit atau justru menahan nikmat.

Kepala Sasuke bergerak maju mundur, menghisap dan melepaskan, tapi segera menghisap lagi dengan lebih dalam. Lidahnya bahkan menari membelai setiap mili benda hangat dan basah

itu. Tak peduli lagi dengan erangan Neji yang semakin keras, Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Begitu cepat hingga pinggul Neji bergerak tak karuan merespon tarian lidahnya.

"Sas..., aaarrghh...! Fuck...!" umpatan demi umpatan berhamburan keluar dari bibir seksi Neji.

Akan tetapi hal itu justru terdengar sangat sensual di telinga Sasuke. Membuat pria raven itu semakin buas menghisap kejantanan Neji, mengulum, melumat dan menghisap lagi.

"Nnngghhh...!" Sasuke menggumam keras sambil meremas kejantanan Neji. Mulutnya menghisap kian kuat, sementara jemarinya menekan urat-urat Neji dengan erat. Menahan agar cairan pria tampan berdagu tirus itu tidak terlalu cepat keluar.

"Sas...! Jangan...! Uughh...! Ouurghh...!" Neji semakin keras menjambak rambut emo Sasuke. Dia menekan kepala bersurai raven itu ke pinggulnya. Membuat kejantannya tertanam tanpa sisa ke dalam mulut teman sekamarnya itu.

"Lepas...! Aaarrgghh...! Sas...!" Neji nyaris berteriak keras. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi.

Merasakan kulit kepalanya yang semakin perih, Sasuke melepaskan tekanan jemarinya pada urat-urat Neji.

"UUUGGHHH...!" Neji melenguh keras tanpa sempat tertahan.

"Mmmhh...," sementara Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan menengadah, memanjakan penglihatannya memandang ekspresi penuh rasa nikmat yang terlukis di wajah tampan Neji.

Beberapa tetes cairan Neji tertumpah di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tanpa ragu pria raven itu menjilatnya.

"Ough! Si-sialan loe, Sas..., hhh...," Neji terbata-bata karena terengah-engah saat Sasuke menjilat kembali kejantanannya dengan lincah.

"Loe mau ronde kedua, atau bales ke gue?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Seringai nakal terlihat begitu kental di wajah Sasuke. Sementara lidahnya masih menjilat benda yang masih tegang itu.

"Jangan mimpi, loe!" tolak Neji sambil berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggamnya erat. Namun Sasuke menepisnya secepat kilat.

"Loe masih tegang, Ji!" desis Sasuke sambil memandang dalam-dalam kedua mata Neji yang menatapnya tajam. "Kayanya loe belum mau ngasih ke gue. Jadi ronde kedua aja, okey?" ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

Belum sempat Neji merespon ucapan Sasuke, pria raven itu kembali membungkus kejantanan Neji dengan mulutnya.

Dan malam panjang itu, membuat Neji merasa semakin lemas, tapi justru membuat Sasuke merasa semakin panas.

_**F I N**_

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Akhirnyaaaaa...jadi juga aku bikin chapter 2...hahahahaha...

Buat para fans Neji dan Sasuke, sekali lagi maaf ya...ini hanya sekedar cerita fiksi...

Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjatuhkan image mereka...

Neji: tapi tetep aja loe ngerjain kita...!

Sasu: ni author kayanya minta di bdsm, Ji...!

Neji: gue siapin tali ma cambuk.

Sasu: gue siapin pisau ma v******r.

Aku: buset! mo ngapain kalian sama barang-barang itu? awas aja kalo berani macem-macem! Kalian bakal gue bikin lebih hot lagi ntar...!

Eeerrrgghh..., saya mohon abaikan 'behind the scene dialogue' barusan, ya...?

Berakhirnya chapter 2 ini, author iringi dengan berjuta-juta ucapan terima kasih buat para readers dan reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca kisah cinta SasuNeji ini...

Sasu: kisah cinta apaan...?

Neji: yang ada gue disiksa...!

Aku: ish...!

Well, I hope you all the readers enjoy and like this fanfic, and please write any review in the box below...

Ja, thanks a lot, minnaaa...

We'll see you soon...luv ya...!


	3. Chapter 3

**PRETTY BOYS**

Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kita sayangi memang menyakitkan.

Namun menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah hilang itu, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita, itu lebih menyakitkan.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke, slight ShikaTema

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Shonen Ai, dll.

**Chapter 3**

_**Di Kamar Shikamaru Di Asrama Kampus Konoha University**_

"Ough! Shika...!" terdengar suara desahan penuh kenikmatan dari balik pintu kamar asrama Shikamaru saat Neji nyaris mengetuknya.

"Ugh! Kau nikmat sekali, Temari!" lenguhan parau seorang pria merespon desahan itu.

"Shika..., harder, faster, deeper...! Please...! Aagh...!" jeritan tertahan terlontar hingga menembus dinding, membuat tubuh jangkung Neji merinding.

"Ugh! Kau berani menggodaku rupanya!" suara parau Shikamaru terdengar semakin geram. "Uugh! Uuughh...! Ini maumu? Uuugghh...!" kata-kata itu diiringi alunan suara benturan antar kulit, menciptakan suara kecipak bertempo sangat cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Iyaahh..., terus Shika...aaaghh...!" desahan demi desahan semakin membahana dalam kamar tak kedap suara itu.

Sementara Neji bersandar pada dinding sambil memijat pelipisnya sendiri, menahan pusing. Dari balik pintu terdengar suara yang semakin berisik. Jeritan Temari, geraman Shikamaru, benturan pinggul, kecipak cairan cinta, dan deritan ranjang yang bergoyang-goyang. Hingga akhirnya...

"AAAKHH...!"

"UUUGHH...!"

Suara desahan dan lenguhan orgasme dari balik pintu seakan berdansa di telinga Neji. Pria bersurai panjang itu menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menjangkit. 'Dasar rusa liar!' gerutu Neji dalam hati. Untuk beberapa saat, Neji tetap berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar Shikamaru. Setelah suara-suara 'aneh' itu tak terdengar lagi, dia mengetuk pintu.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Tak sampai lima detik pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pria bertubuh setinggi Neji dengan rambut jabrik agak panjang berwarna hitam abu-abu berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Se-Sekrup?! Ngapain loe ke sini?" tanya pria itu gugup setengah mati.

"Jangan panggil gue sekrup, Rambut Nanas!" ujar Neji setenang mungkin. "Lagian kan gue udah bilang kalo gue mo pindah ke kamar loe!" lanjutnya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Shikamaru berusaha mencegah Neji masuk ke kamarnya, tapi terlambat.

"Hai, Temari!" sapa Neji pada wanita yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang Shikamaru. "Kalo belum beres, kalian lanjutin aja! Gue cuman mo naroh barang-barang gue doank, kok!" Neji berkata seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa dari luar, dan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di dalam kamar.

"Loe mo kemana, Ji?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Neji keluar begitu meletakkan koper dan sebuah kardus besar di atas ranjang yang terletak di seberang ranjang Shikamaru.

"Mo ke perpus! Mo lanjut nyari data buat penelitian gue!" jawab Neji sekenanya. "Gue pulang agak maleman! Jadi loe puas-puasin aja dulu!" lanjut Neji cuek sambil terus melangkah pergi.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada, Temari segera bangkit dan duduk sambil menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. Melihat sikap acuh pria bersurai panjang itu, Shikamaru dan Temari hanya saling memandang, lalu mengendikkan bahu bersamaan.

**_skip_**

_**Di Lapangan Basket Kampus Konoha University**_

"Eh, Sas! Sekrup mana? Kok kaga loe ajak, sih?!" tanya Kiba sambil melemparkan bola basket kepada Sasuke saat melihat pria raven itu datang ke lapangan basket seorang diri.

"Loe kangen ma dia?! Sana ajak aja sendiri!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Dia mengembalikan bola basket itu kepada Kiba dengan lemparan yang keras.

"Hidiiihh..., segitunya loe, Sas! Lagi 'dapet' loe yak?" tanya Lee iseng sambil nyengir.

"Maksud loe apa, Alis Tebal?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada marah.

"Biasa aja kale, Sas! Kita pan cuman becanda doank!" ujar Naruto berusaha menengahi. "Ato jangan-jangan loe emang beneran lagi dapet yak?!" celetuk Naruto sambil melangkah ke belakang Sasuke dan mengangkat kemeja yang menutupi pantat si pria raven.

"Kamfretoz! Ngapain loe ngecek pantat gue segala?!" bentak Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

Akan tetapi pria berambut pirang itu segera berlari menjauh sambil tertawa. Begitupun Lee dan Kiba, ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sahabat mereka yang berbeda karakter. Sementara di dekat mereka, seorang pemuda bersurai merah terkikik pelan.

"Lagian kenapa sih loe? Emosian banget akhir-akhir ini!" kali ini Gaara, si pria bersurai merah itu yang bersuara.

"Emang kenapa? Masalah buat loe?" tanya Sasuke semakin ketus.

"Buat kita sih, kaga! Tapi buat diri loe sendiri, kayaknya sih, iya...," jawab Gaara dengan intonasi datar.

Sasuke menghadiahi tatapan membunuh untuk pria bersurai merah itu. Namun Gaara terlihat mengabaikan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh si pria berambut emo. Dia justru menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi 'aneh' sahabatnya yang berwajah 'pecundang' itu.

"O, iyak! Sekrup pindah ke kamar rambut nanas ya, Sas?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hn!" Sasuke hanya menggumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dia pasti kaga betah sama loe yang kerjaannya ngebo mulu!" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Mana kalo ngorok kaya singa laper! Dasar Leo!" lanjut Naruto tanpa menyadari sepasang mata hitam Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Hai, guys!" sebuah suara bariton menyapa mereka.

Refleks kelima pria tampan bertubuh kekar itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan sepanjang pinggang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Neji! Panjang umur loe, bro...!" teriak Lee heboh. Dia berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan langsung merangkul pundaknya. "Buset dah! Kangen gue ma loe!" ujar alis tebal sambil meninju dada bidang Neji pelan.

"Haish! Lebay loe, Lee...!" respon Neji acuh sambil melepaskan tangan Lee yang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Loe mo kemana, Ji?" tanya Gaara ingin tahu.

"Ke perpus! Biasa, nyari bahan buat penelitian!" jawab Neji apa adanya.

"Rajin amat loe! Biar cepet lulus yak?" tanya Naruto menggoda Neji.

"Iyalah! Pan loe tahu sendiri kondisi gue kaya gimana," jawab Neji datar.

"Maen basket bentar donk, Ji! Udah lama loe kaga maen sama kita!" ajak Kiba sambil melempar bola basketnya kepada Neji.

Dengan sigap Neji menangkapnya. Lalu mendribble bola itu sambil berjalan ke tepi lapangan. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku, Neji kembali ke tengah lapangan sambil berlari kecil, masih dengan mendribble bola basket.

"Ayo, dah! Tapi bentar aja, yak! Keburu perpus tutup!" ujar Neji kemudian.

"Sip! Kita 3 on 3! Gue sama Lee and Sasuke!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Oke! Gue sama Neji and Gaara!" sahut Kiba tak kalah antusias.

Neji mengoper bola basket ke arah Kiba. Sejenak dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Namun pria tampan bersurai panjang itu tahu, bahwa si raven selalu memandanginya sambil mengulum senyum sejak dia datang.

**_skip_**

_**Di Perpustakaan Kampus Konoha University**_

"Hei!" sebuah sapa mengagetkan Neji saat dia sibuk mencatat jurnalnya sebagai materi penelitiannya.

Akan tetapi Neji mengacuhkannya. Walau sempat berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya, tapi dia tidak menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa si pemilik suara adalah mantan teman sekamarnya.

"Baru sehari kita ga sekamar, loe udah kaga kenal gue, Ji?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan intonasi ironi.

'Kaga pengen kenal loe lagi!' rutuk Neji dalam hati. Dia mulai tidak fokus dengan tulisan-tulisan dalam buku di hadapannya.

Kesal, dia menutup buku tebal itu dengan kasar, lalu segera membereskan semua alat tulisnya dan angkat kaki dari tempat duduknya.

"Neji! Tunggu!" secepat kilat Sasuke menahan lengan Sasuke.

Neji berhenti melangkah. Berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sasuke, tapi si raven menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Mo apa lagi loe?" tanya Neji dingin. "Lepasin! Gue mo balik ke asrama!" lanjutnya sambil menepiskan jemari Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Balik ke kamar kita?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh jangkung Neji.

"Ngajak ribut loe, Sas?" Neji mulai emosi. Dia menoleh dan menatap kedua mata kelam Sasuke.

"Gue kangen sama loe, Ji!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Neji.

Neji menatap mata Sasuke semakin tajam. Namun Sasuke membalas tatapan matanya sambil tersenyum tipis bermakna ambigu. Membuat pria bersurai panjang itu merasa risih.

"Jaga mulut loe, Sas! Ini perpustakaan!" geram Neji menahan marah.

"Tenang, Ji! Perpustakaan kampus selalu sepi kalo malem," Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang, seakan sudah menang.

"Tch!" Neji mendecih kesal. Dia kembali berusaha menepiskan tangan Sasuke.

Akan tetapi pria berambut emo itu malah menariknya ke pojok ruangan yang tersembunyi oleh rak buku, membuatnya terhalang dari berbagai sudut pandang. Dengan keras Sasuke mendorong tubuh jangkung Neji hingga punggung kurusnya membentur dinding.

"Ugh!" Neji melenguh menahan sakit. Buku-buku yang ada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"So-sorry, Ji...," bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Minggir loe! Gue mo balik! Perpusnya udah mo tutup!" cetus Neji dengan intonasi super ketus.

"Bentar doank, Ji! Loe kan udah pindah kamar," sekali lagi Sasuke berbisik, suaranya kian lirih.

"Loe bener-bener sakit ya, Sas?!" kali ini Neji membentak, tapi dengan suara ditekan sekuat mungkin agar tidak sampai berteriak.

"Loe yang bikin gue sakit, Ji," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Gue? Ato obsesi loe ke kakak loe yang udah mati?" tanya Neji retoris dengan nada sinis.

Ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Sasuke mendadak berubah. Mata hitamnya semakin kelam, tatapannya menjadi tajam. Seringai yang tadi sempat terukir di sudut bibirnya pun menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah kemarahan yang tertahan. Membuat Neji merasa menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan kejam.

"Sorry, Sas! Gue ga bermaksud ngungkit masa lalu loe," ujar Neji menggantung sejenak. "Tapi perasaan loe ke gue itu cuman pelarian doank! Bukan..., cinta," lanjut Neji pelan, risih dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sedetik setelah Neji berhenti bicara, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Neji. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir sensual milik Neji. Pelan, lembut, dan ringan. Hanya sekedar menempel, dan Neji pun hanya terdiam. Dia membiarkan pria raven itu menguasai bibirnya dalam kecupan.

'Ini yang terakhir,' batin Neji dalam hati.

Sasuke melepas bibirnya dari bibir Neji. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia kembali mengunci bibir Neji dalam ciuman. Iya, ciuman! Dan ciuman itu perlahan semakin dalam. Sasuke menggerakan lidahnya untuk memisahkan bibir Neji agar mulut pria jangkung itu terbuka. Merasakan gerakan agresif dari si raven, Neji segera mendorong tubuh kekar di hadapannya agar menjauh.

"Mmmhh..., hhh...," Neji mendesah pelan karena kehabisan nafas.

"Loe masih berpikir kalo loe cuman pelarian doank?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan. "Setelah ini, coba loe pikir lagi, Ji," lanjutnya lalu mencium Neji lagi.

Kehangatan mulai menguasai tubuh kedua pria berwajah tampan yang sedang sibuk di sudut ruang. Naluriah, Sasuke mengusap surai panjang Neji, menjambaknya dengan lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kekar pria raven itu menekan kepala mantan teman sekamarnya agar ciuman mereka kian erat.

Bibir Sasuke mengulum bibir tipis Neji. Lidahnya menari, berdansa dengan lidah Neji di dalam mulut pria bersurai panjang itu. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke merasakan tangan Neji melingkar di punggungnya. Memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Membuatnya merasa di atas awan. Namun dia tetap mencium Neji dengan tempo yang sama.

"Nnghh...," lenguhan lirih keluar dari bibir tipis Neji. Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya perlahan. Dahinya menempel di kening Neji yang berhiaskan tato manji.

"Neji...," Sasuke memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan suara lirih.

"Hn," Neji hanya menggumam pelan menyahut panggilan Sasuke.

"Gue pengen," ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi meminta.

Neji tidak merespon. Dia hanya diam bersandar di dinding tanpa mengubah posisi. Masih berusaha menormalkan kembali pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang tadi sempat terinvasi. Merasa nihil respon dari Neji, Sasuke nekat menarik tangan kanan Neji dan menyusupkannya ke dalam celananya sendiri. Sementara tangan kanannya mulai sibuk membelai bagian depan celana Neji.

"Loe..., loe gila ya, Sas?" sentak Neji terkejut oleh tingkah Sasuke. "Ini di perpus! Dan bentar lagi ni perpus tutup!" lanjutnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Akan tetapi Sasuke balas mendorong Neji dan segera menghimpitnya. Menekannya kembali hingga punggung kurus pria bersurai panjang itu membentur dinding.

"Please, Ji! Loe juga tegang kan?" bisik Sasuke lirih, lalu membelai lekukan daun telinga Neji dengan lidahnya.

"Ugh! Si-sialan loe, Sas...!" umpat Neji menahan nikmat yang tiba-tiba menjerat. "Loe, dikasih hati malah nyabut jantung!" lanjutnya geram.

Mendengar kata-kata Neji, Sasuke malah menyeringai lebar. Pria raven itu semakin percaya diri membelai kejantanan Neji walau dari luar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan tangan kanan Neji yang sudah ada di dalam celananya, agar Neji menggenggam kejantanannya lebih kuat.

"Loe bales gue, ato gue puasin loe lagi?" tanya Sasuke tenang, tapi terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Neji.

Dituruti salah, tidak dituruti semakin salah. Apapun, Neji merasa sudah hanyut dalam permainan cinta yang 'aneh' dari Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam penuh kemenangan, membuat Neji ingin menjatuhkannya walau hanya sekali. Dengan mantap, dia meremas kejantanan pria raven itu. Menciptakan sebuah lenguhan lirih yang melesat secepat kilat dari bibir sensual berhiaskan tahi lalat tipis di atasnya.

Secepat kilat Neji bergerak melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh kekar Sasuke. Kedudukan kini telah berbalik. Sasuke yang bersandar pada dinding. Sedangkan Neji menekankan tubuh jangkungnya pada tubuh sahabatnya. Bahkan kini, bibir tipisnya telah mengunci bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman panas penuh hasrat.

Sementara itu, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak, memberikan getaran-getaran ringan pada benda milik Neji dalam genggamannya, hingga daging super sensitif itu perlahan menjadi tegang, keras dan membesar. Begitupun Neji melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke.

Akan tetapi, Neji menambah rangsangan dengan mencium leher pria raven itu. Melukis jejak kemerahan dengan cara mengecup, menghisap, bahkan menggigit. Membuat Sasuke melenguh nyaris berteriak.

"Uuurghh...! Neji...! Ungh...!" Neji kembali membungkam suara Sasuke dengan ciumannya.

Merasa akan kalah oleh gerakan tangan Sasuke yang semakin lincah, Neji segera menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan kejantanan Sasuke. Dan tangan Sasuke terlepas dari kejantanannya.

"Loe pengen banget gue bales kan, Sas?" tanya Neji retoris. "Kalo gitu, rasakan ini!" bisik Neji dengan nada geram.

"UUUGHH...! Ne-Neji...! Aaargh...!" sedetik kemudian tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang tak terkendali. Dia terhuyung nyaris terjatuh saat merasakan lidah Neji menyentuh titik pekanya. Jemarinya meremas surai panjang milik Neji.

Pria bersurai panjang itu kini mengulum dan menghisap sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang meremas kejantanan Sasuke dengan gerakan naik turun. Membuat benda itu keluar masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Pinggul Sasuke bergoyang tak karuan merasakan lidah Neji yang sedang berdansa dengan kejantanannya. Pria raven itu terlonjak-lonjak hingga membuat Neji nyaris tersedak.

"Uugh...! Neji...! Aargh...!" Sasuke mendesah dengan geram. "Puasin gue, Ji! Aargh...!" Sasuke menjambak rambut panjang Neji, tapi sambil menekan kepala pria jangkung itu ke pinggulnya sendiri. Membuat kejantanannya tenggelam semakin dalam di mulut Neji. Merasakan gerakan Sasuke yang kian liar, Neji segera menekan bagian bawah kejantanan Sasuke, tepat pada urat-uratnya yang menonjol. Sementara mulutnya menghisap semakin kuat, dan lidahnya menari semakin lincah membelai setiap bagian benda hangat yang tegang itu.

"Nngghh...! Hgghh...! Nngghh...!" Neji tersedak karena kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin keras. Tanpa sengaja dia menggigit Sasuke, membuat pria raven itu menjambak rambutnya semakin keras untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit.

"Nnghh...! Ne-Neji..., jangan gigit gue...! Hgghh...!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk membungkam teriakannya agar tidak menjerit seperti seorang perawan. Namun pinggulnya bergerak kian cepat sementara tangannya menekan kepala Neji sambil tetap menjambak surai panjang berwarna hitam coklat itu.

Menyadari respon Sasuke yang kian tak terkendali, Neji melingkarkan jemarinya seketat mungkin agar cairan Sasuke tidak cepat keluar. Sementara tangan yang satunya meremas dua benda bulat di pangkal paha pria raven itu secara bergantian. Selain itu, dia juga semakin kuat mengulum dan menghisap sambil menusukkan ujung lidahnya pada lubang kecil di pucuk kejantanan Sasuke.

"Uugh! Lepasin...! Aargh...! Aaargghh...!" desahan Sasuke semakin keras.

Mengacuhkan Sasuke, Neji justru semakin liar. Dia menaikkan tempo rangsangannya pada kejantanan Sasuke. Membuat tubuh sahabatnya itu agak merosot karena lututnya melemas. Kepala ravennya menengadah dengan mulut terbuka karena nafasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan kedua matanya mengerjap berulangkali menahan nikmat. Hingga akhirnya...

"Neji, lepas~...! AAARRGH...!" Sasuke berteriak tanpa sempat menahan hasrat sesaat setelah Neji merenggangkan genggaman tangannya. Cairan cintanya memancar begitu deras di dalam mulut Neji. Membuat pria tampan itu mendadak muntah karenanya.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang cukup keras, Neji segera berdiri dan membungkamnya dengan tangan. Sementara tangan yang satunya masih menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke karena pria raven itu menahannya agar tetap meremasnya dengan keras. Membuatnya terbasahi oleh tumpahan cairan lengket milik pria yang mulutnya sedang terbungkam oleh jemarinya.

"Hgghh...!" lenguhan Sasuke tertahan seolah tertelan kembali.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik, Sas!" bisik Neji dengan nada membentak. "Cepet rapiin celana loe!" lanjut Neji sebelum akhirnya dia menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Sasuke untuk membersihkan cairan yang meleleh di sudut bibirnya.

"Ough! Gi-gila loe, Ji...," ujar Sasuke terbata-bata. "Enak banget..., hhh...," lanjut si rambut emo sambil terengah-engah. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk di lantai.

"Cepet! Ato gue tinggal loe di sini!" ancam Neji geram. Dia mengelap wajahnya yang ternodai cairan Sasuke dengan lengan bajunya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang baca yang sepi itu.

"Hhh..., thanks, Ji...," ucap Sasuke lirih, masih terengah-engah berusaha menormalkan kembali pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. "Gue..., cinta loe...," lanjutnya semakin lirih.

Langkah Neji terhenti sejenak. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang kian pelan, membuat Neji urung meninggalkannya di sana. Pria bersurai panjang itu kembali melangkah ke sudut ruang, dimana Sasuke masih terduduk lemas.

"Ayo!" Neji mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia meraih tangan sahabatnya itu, lalu berusaha berdiri walau tubuhnya masih kelelahan.

**_skip_**

_**Di Kamar Shikamaru Di Asrama Kampus Konoha University**_

BRAK! Neji membuka pintu kamar barunya dengan kasar. Membuat penghuni lama kamar itu terkejut nyaris jantungan.

"Kenapa loe, Ji? Kaya pengen makan orang aja loe!" tanya Shikamaru melihat aura gelap menyelimuti wajah tampan teman sekamarnya yang baru.

"Justru gue abis makan orang!" jawab Neji kesal.

"Maksud loe?!" Shikamaru bertanya lagi, mulai penasaran.

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan Shikamaru, Neji segera menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar guyuran air yang tercurah berkali-kali. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Pasti si pantat ayam lagi!' batin Shikamaru menebak-nebak sendiri.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka. Tercium aroma maskulin menguar dari dalamnya, mengiringi tubuh jangkung Neji yang melangkah keluar dari sana. Dia bertelanjang dada. Bahkan tubuh kekarnya yang sensual itu hanya tertutupi oleh sehelai handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang panjang basah kuyup, menyisakan tetesan-tetesan yang berjatuhan di lantai kamar.

"Eh, Ji! Lap dulu rambut loe! Bisa-bisa mendadak banjir ni kamar!" pinta Shikamaru tegas, nyaris terdengar seperti memerintah. Membuat Neji urung melangkah lebih jauh.

Pria tampan berambut panjang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintu. Dengan cuek dia menyambar sebuah handuk bersih dari dalam rak peralatan mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mandi, dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap rambut panjangnya hingga air pada surainya yang lurus berpindah tempat karena terserap oleh handuk tebal berwarna putih itu.

"Loe bener-bener berubah, Ji! Kaya cewek korban perkosaan aja!" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Refleks Neji menoleh dan memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk sahabatnya dengan gratis. "Eh, sorry, Ji! Gue ga bermaksud..., so-sorry...," lanjut si rambut nanas segera meminta maaf.

Neji terdiam. Tidak bergerak, tidak bersuara, hanya nafasnya yang berulang kali terhela. Kemudian dia kembali menatap tajam sahabatnya yang berambut nanas itu. Membuat pria jenius yang pemalas itu urung berkata-kata.

Sejenak kemudian, Neji membongkar kopernya. Memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam lemari di sebelah ranjangnya. Setelah selesai memindahkan baju-bajunya, dia segera membongkar kardus besar yang berisi buku-buku materi kuliahnya.

"Loe suka sama Sasuke ya, Ji?" tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Refleks Neji menoleh. Menatap pria berambut nanas itu dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Shikamaru bergeming. Dia malah membalas tatapan mata bening Neji dengan cara yang sama. Seakan dia sudah tahu jawabannya walau Neji tak bersuara.

"Loe kaga perlu jawab kalo loe ngerasa ga nyaman," ujar Shikamaru datar. "Lagian gue udah tau, kok!" lanjutnya cuek.

"Hn," gumam Neji merespon pernyataan Shikamaru.

**T B C**

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Akhirnyaaaaa...publish juga chapter 3...hahahahaha...

Buat para fans Neji dan Sasuke, author ga akan pernah bosan untuk minta maaf...

Maaf, maaf, maaf ya...ini hanya sekedar cerita fiksi...

Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjatuhkan image mereka...

Neji: maaf berulang kali tapi tetep aja di-TBC-in...!

Sasu: gitu juga tetep aja loe mau jadi aktor dia, Ji...!

Neji: errrghh...! kaga usah ikut campur loe, Sas!

Sasu: sapa juga yang mo minum es campur...!

Neji: si sasu kenapa malah jadi 'dol' setelah gue sekrup?

Aku: wkwkwkwkwkwk... Yah, begitulah kekacauan 'behind the scene' fanfic ini..., tapi semoga hasilnya tidak sekacau kicauan para kru kami...

Neji: kru apaan...? pan cuman 3 orang doank!

Sasu: tiga? siapa aja, Ji?

Neji: loe, gue sama ni author dudul!

Aku: dudul juga tetep aja loe mau jadi aktor gue, Ji!

Sasu: bayar royalti loe ke gue! itu kan omongan gue barusan!

Aku: iya, iya! gue bayar pake 'sesuatu' di chapter depan! okey?

Well, I hope you all the readers enjoy and like this fanfic, and please write any review in the box below...

Ja, thanks a lot, minnaaa...

We'll see you soon...luv ya...!


	4. Chapter 4

**PRETTY BOYS**

Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kita sayangi memang menyakitkan.

Namun menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah hilang itu, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita, itu lebih menyakitkan.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke, slight NejiTen

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Shonen Ai, dll.

**Chapter 4**

_**Di Hall Utama Gedung Kampus Konoha University**_

"Dimana ya, ruangannya?" seorang gadis bergumam pelan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan denah gedung tempat dia berada sekarang.

BRUGH! Tiba-tiba seorang pria bersurai raven menabraknya tanpa sengaja.

"AAH!" gadis itu menjerit dan refleks menampar pipi pria raven itu.

PLAK!

"URGH! Apa yang loe lakuin? Hah?!" pria itu membentak si gadis. "Kenapa loe tau-tau nampar gue?" dia bertanya dengan nada keras.

"Udahlah, Sas...! Pan loe yang nubruk dia! Mustinya loe minta maaf, bukannya ngebentak dia!" ujar pria bersurai merah sambil menahan pria bernama Sasuke itu.

"Gaara! Minggir loe!" ujar Sasuke emosi. Namun tetap ditahan oleh pria bersurai merah bernama Gaara.

"Sorry..., refleks nih! Hehe...," ujar si gadis terkekeh sambil mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya tepat di depan hidung si raven.

"Hei, cewek! Kenalan donk!" seorang pria bertato segitiga merah di pipi menyela pembicaraan sambil meraih tangan gadis cantik itu tanpa permisi. "Nama gue Kiba, cowok paling populer di kampus," ujar Kiba penuh percaya diri.

"Eits! Jangan percaya ma dia, neng!" kali ini seorang pria bersurai pirang memotong sambil merebut jemari si gadis dari genggaman tangan Kiba. "Cowok paling populer di kampus itu gue, Na-Ru-Toh...!" cetus si pirang sambil terkekeh girang.

"Hoho! Tidak bisa!" seru seorang pemuda beralis tebal sambil menyingkirkan sahabat-sahabatnya dan berdiri tepat di depan cewek itu. "Gue donk! Cowok penuh semangat masa muda! ROCK and Ro-LEE...!" cowok kerempeng itu berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan muka si cewek.

Merasa terancam, refleks gadis itu segera memegang tangan si alis tebal dan melakukan teknik bantingan ala taekwondo. Dan alhasil...

BUAGH!

"AAARGHH...!" teriak Lee tak sempat tertahan karena saking sakitnya saat punggung kerempeng tanpa dagingnya itu mencium lantai keramik dengan mesra.

"Heh! Cewek aneh! Siapa sih, loe? Tau-tau maen tangan aja!" tanya Sasuke, mulai emosi melihat sifat gadis itu.

"So-sorry, Boys...! Aku lagi nyari ruang kuliah jurusan arsitektur, nih! Dimana ya?" ujar gadis itu polos.

"Mo ngapain loe? Loe bukan mahasiswi sini, yak?" tanya Gaara penasaran, sambil membantu Lee yang sedang kesakitan untuk berdiri.

"Aku lagi nyari seseorang, nih!" jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Namanya~...,"

"Tenten?!" sebuah suara bariton mengagetkan mereka semua.

"NEJIIIII...!" gadis itu berteriak dengan keras sambil berlari menuju seorang pria bersurai panjang yang sedang berjalan bersebelahan dengan seorang pria yang berambut nanas.

BRUK!

"Neji? Rambut kamu dipotong ya? Kok sekarang gak sampe punggung?" tanya Tenten sambil memejamkan mata, seakan ingin meresapi kehangatan berpelukan dengan Neji.

"Tenten, aku di sini! Yang kamu peluk itu Shikamaru!" ujar Neji dingin sambil mencolek pundak gadis yang salah memeluk pria berambut nanas itu.

"Mampus gue bakal dibante Temari kalo sampe dia liat gue dipeluk cewek laen!" bisik Shikamaru nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ada juga gue yang ngebabat loe duluan, Rambut Nanas! Cepet lepasin cewek gue!" geram Neji sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Eh..., ma-maaf...," ucap gadis bernama Tenten itu dengan nada manja.

"Makanya liat-liat kalo mo meluk orang! Untung bukan hantu yang kamu peluk!" ujar Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Tenten, lalu mengajaknya menjauh dari kumpulan serigala liar yang notabene adalah sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ne-Neji..., maaf...," ujar Tenten memelas.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Neji dengan nada ketus.

"Kangen kamu! Kamu tinggal dimana? Aku nginep, ya?" ujar Tenten tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"APAAA...?!" keenam pria tampan yang sedang berdiri di belakang Neji kompak berteriak hingga suara mereka menggema dan menciptakan echo bagai sebuah paduan suara piring pecah selama beberapa detik.

"Kalian jangan nguping!" bentak Neji geram sambil melotot tajam.

"Kita kaga nguping, Sekrup! Kalian yang suaranya kekencengan!" sergah Kiba tegas.

"Tch!" Neji mendecih kesal. Kemudian dia menarik Tenten keluar dari hall.

Kedua sejoli itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata hitam menatap mereka dengan tajam sejak tadi. Dan mata hitam itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua sahabatnya sedang mengamati tingkahnya itu.

**_skip_**

_**Di Lapangan Basket Kampus Konoha University**_

"Jadi tuh cewek aneh ternyata pacarnya Sekrup!" seru Kiba sambil mendribble bola basket lalu melemparkannya ke ring dan masuk dengan sukses.

Gaara segera meraih bola basket itu, lalu mendribblenya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melemparkan kembali bola itu ke arah Kiba.

"Tapi kenapa dia kaga pernah cerita ke kita kalo dia udah punya pacar, yak?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jaim kali! Takut mati pasaran!" celetuk Lee pasang tampang innocent. "Kiba! Oper sini!" teriak si alis tebal sambil melambaikan tangannya meminta passing dari Kiba.

"Tch! Udahlah! Ga usah ikut campur urusan rumah tangga orang!" ujar Shikamaru cuek.

"Iya, tiap orang kan punya rahasia," sambung Gaara datar, sambil melirik Sasuke. "Iya kan, Sas?" Gaara meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam keras, nyaris menggeram menyadari tatapan mata Gaara kepadanya yang tak biasa.

"Ugh! Capek euyh! Istirahat dulu yuk ah!" ajak Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju bangku di sisi luar lapangan tempat dimana tas-tas mereka tergeletak bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Iya nih! Udah mulai panas!" sahut Kiba mengikuti langkah si rambut pirang, lalu segera mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara menyusul mereka. Sementara Lee masih sibuk bercinta dengan bola basket, berlari kesana kemari sambil mendribble bola lalu melakukan slam dunk. Namun tak sampai lima menit kemudian, akhirnya pria beralis tebal itu berhenti dan ikut beristirahat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalo tuh cewek ntar beneran nginep di asrama, trus loe gimana?" tanya Kiba sambil merangkul Shikamaru.

"Ya ngungsilah! Masa iya mo threesome?" tanya Shikamaru retoris. "Bisa-bisa jadi jus nanas gue ntar, dibante sama adik-adik cewek gue," ujar Shikamaru sambil melirik Gaara.

"Gue mah kaga perlu turun tangan! Kakak gue udah cukup buat ngebante loe sendirian! Hahaha...," kata Gaara sambil tertawa menggoda si rambut nanas.

"Iye! Kakak loe emang paling top dah! Kaga ada matinyeee...!" timpal Shikamaru sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Trus loe mo ngungsi ke kamar siapa ntar?" tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Yang jelas bukan kamar loe! Bisa-bisa gue insom gila sekamar sama dua anak hiperaktif!" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Enak aja anak hiperaktif! Kita ini pria-pria yang penuh semangat masa muda!" bantah Lee sambil tersungging karena merasa tersinggung.

"Iye iye! Beda tipis juga! Mendokusai!" cetus Shikamaru ketus.

"Ya udah! Di kamar Pantat Ayam aja! Pan dia sendirian sekarang!" celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba, sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja karena otaknya masih dipenuhi dua sosok berbeda gender yang mengusik ketenangan hatinya.

"Gampanglah! Ntar gue langsung ke kamar loe kalo tuh cewek beneran nginep di asrama ya, Sas?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyikut pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Eh?! Hn...," gumam pria emo itu sekenanya. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya yang satu itu.

**_skip_**

_**Di Perpustakaan Kampus Konoha University**_

"Udah gue duga! Loe pasti ada di sini, Ji!" sebuah suara mengejutkan pria bersurai panjang yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di sudut ruang perpustakaan.

"Hn," Neji menggumam pelan. "Tumben loe semua pada ke perpus? Biasa juga maen basket!" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Udah, tadi maen bentar!" jawab Gaara apa adanya.

"Cewek loe mana, Ji?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Lagi ke toilet." jawab Neji singkat.

"Ntar..., dia jadi nginep di asrama?" tanya Shikamaru, ragu.

"Kaga lah! Gue ungsiin ke asrama cewek, tempat adik sepupu gue!" jawab Neji menjelaskan.

"Heh?! Loe punya adik sepupu cewek di kampus ini?" seru Kiba kaget. "Kenapa loe ga pernah cerita?" lanjutnya sambil duduk di bangku di sebelah kiri Neji. "Cantik kaga?" dia bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini sambil berbisik.

"Tch! Jangan macem-macem! Awas aja kalo ngapa-ngapain adik sepupu gue!" ujar Neji geram.

"Buset, dah! Loe posesif amat sama adik sepupu doank juga! Emang secantik apa dia?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Ya pasti cantik lah! Kakaknya aja ganteng gitu! Hehehehe...," goda Kiba sambil terkekeh.

Mendengar kata-kata Kiba, spontan Sasuke melirik pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Namun Kiba tak menyadarinya karena dia sibuk mengkhayalkan seperti apa wajah adik sepupu Neji.

"Ya ntar loe liat sendiri deh! Dia bentar lagi dateng buat jemput cewek gue, kok!" ujar Neji tenang, sambil tetap membaca buku.

"Iya dah! Penasaran gue!" sahut Kiba antusias.

"Ke cafetaria yuk! Haus gue!" ajak Lee sambil mengelus leher panjangnya.

"Ikut! Gue juga haus banget nih! Hehehe...," sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ayuk dah! Loe-loe pada mo ikut kaga?" tanya Kiba sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian duluan aja, ntar kita nyusul!" jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Ya udah! Ayo, Nar! Lee! Eh, kalo ntar adik sepupu loe udah dateng, sms gue yak!" seru Kiba sambil berjalan bersama si pirang jabrik dan si alis tebal menuju cafetaria di dalam gedung perpustakaan kampus.

Setelah itu, Naruto, Kiba dan Lee pergi ke area baca di taman terbuka. Di sana mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati minuman kaleng tanpa soda. Sementara Shikamaru dan Gaara sibuk mencari buku di rak sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Tatapan mata mereka sesekali melirik ke arah Neji yang saat ini duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Sorry, Ji. Gue ga tau kalo loe udah punya cewek," ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Hn. Sorry juga gue ga pernah cerita. Gue ga suka ngomongin hal pribadi sama orang laen soalnya," sahut Neji dengan suara yang sama.

"Trus, hubungan kita gimana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Neji tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sama terkejutnya dengan dua sahabat mereka yang tanpa sengaja mendengar dari balik rak buku.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan, Sas! Banyak orang di sini!" pekik Neji pelan dengan intonasi geram.

"Ji, loe ngertiin perasaaan gue, donk!" bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Kalo gue ga ngertiin loe, gue ga mungkin ngelakuin itu sampe tiga kali sama loe, Sas!" sergah Neji dengan nada dingin. "Justru loe yang udah janji sama gue waktu kita camping dulu! Loe yang ingkar janji, Sas!" Neji mulai emosi.

"Sorry, Ji," desis Sasuke semakin lirih.

"Hhh..., udahlah, Sas! Ga usah dibahas lagi! Pusing gue! Saat ini gue cuman pengen fokus ke penelitian gue aja!" ujar Neji mantap.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Kalo butuh apa-apa, bilang aja! Ntar gue bantuin." ujar Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Iya! Thanks!" jawab Neji singkat.

CUP! Seorang gadis menutup mata Neji sambil mencium puncak kepalanya dari belakang.

"Coba tebak! Aku siapa!" tanya gadis itu sambil berbisik di telinga Neji.

"Lepasin, Hinata! Udah ga jamannya kita becandaan dengan cara beginian!" ujar Neji dingin.

"Ugh! Aa' mah sekarang ga asik euyh!" gerutu gadis itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dan menarik kursi di dekat Neji dan duduk di atasnya.

"Kenapa lama banget?" tanya Neji menahan marah.

"Kan tadi aku konsultasi tugas dulu, A'...! Abis itu makan di kantin! Trus RPHT sama temen-temen BEM, trus~...,"

"Trus ngosek toilet kampus?" tanya Neji dengan nada kesal, memotong omongan adik sepupunya.

"Ish! Kok Aa' tau sih? Aa' nyewa orang buat nguntit aku, ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan tampang super innocent bagai bayi kucing.

"Hmph...," Sasuke berdeham tak kuat menahan tawa, membuat si gadis menatap ke arahnya.

"Temen Aa' Sekrup, yak?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Sasuke melewati wajah Neji tanpa permisi. "Nama gue Hinata. Loe boleh panggil gue Hina, Nata, Nana, atau Tata. Tapi jangan pernah panggil gue Hihi! Serem soalnya! Hahaha... Nama loe siapa, Ganteng?" celetuk gadis bernama Hinata itu panjang lebar tanpa ada jeda.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terpejam menahan malu. Dia mendengar suara cekikikan dua makhluk Tuhan yang tercipta jenius tapi menyebalkan, yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat-sahabatnya yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke singkat, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Sasuke! Oke! Gue panggil loe apa? Sas? Sasu? Suke? Atau Uke? Hah?! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk...," tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak.

PLAK! Neji memukul kepala adik sepupunya dengan buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Jangan berisik, Dudul! Ini perpustakaan!" desis Neji geram.

"Haish! Sakit atuh Aa'...!" pekik Hinata sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri, membuat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan tanpa sengaja tersasak alami.

"Hinata!" panggil Tenten dengan suara heboh.

"Huwaaa...! Calon kakak iparkuuu...!" balas Hinata tak kalah seru.

PLAK! Sekali lagi buku di tangan Neji mendarat dengan turbulensi super hebat di kepala adik sepupunya. Membuat gadis imut itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aagh! Sakit Aa'...! Ungh...! Kakak ipaaaaarrr...! Aku disado-maso ma Aa' Sekrup inih...! Hiks, hiks...," Hinata mengadu sambil berlari lalu memeluk Tenten dengan erat.

"Cup! Cup! Ntar kakak balesin, deh! Kamu pengen dia aku apain, Dede Nana Tayank?" tanya Tenten meladeni rajukan manja calon adik iparnya.

"Aku pengen liat rambut Aa' dikribo!" jawab Hinata dengan tampang tanpa dosa menunjuk hidung mancung Neji.

"Kamfretoz! Awas aja kalo berani! Gue sekrup kalian berdua!" ancam Neji dengan suara lirih tapi tegas.

Sasuke terkikik pelan mendengar pembicaraan absurd keluarga super-weird sahabatnya. Neji segera melirik Sasuke sambil mendelik tajam, membuat pria raven itu segera membuang muka karena nyalinya menciut. Namun suara tawa kecilnya justru makin terdengar. Sama persis seperti suara cekikikan di balik rak buku yang sedari tadi menahan tawa sampai perut mereka mules.

"Emang Aa' berani sama Kak Tenten? Aa kan calon ISTI!" sindir Hinata sambil masih memeluk Tenten.

"Kalo bukan sepupu gue udah gue gebok loe, Dudul!" geram Neji marah.

"Tch! Sudah, sudah! Kalo kalian bukan sepupu, orang pasti ngira kalian pasangan suami istri yang sangat harmonis!" ujar Tenten menengahi.

"Hidih! Ogah! Aa' Sekrup mah bakalan lebih sayang sama rambutnya daripada sama istrinya!" celetuk Hinata semakin pedas menyindir Neji.

"Hn! Kayanya kamu bener, Dek! Masa aku ga boleh nginep? Malah aku disuruh nginep di tempat kamu! Kita kan masih normal, ya?" ujar Tenten polos.

"Hmph...!" sekali lagi Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Ngapain loe? Ngetawain calon kakak ipar gue?" sentak Hinata saat mendengar Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Hehe..., biarin aja, Dek! Aku tadi ga sengaja nampar dia! Itung-itung buat permintaan maaf, biarin deh dia ngetawain aku," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sekali aja! Karena gue nampar loe juga cuman sekali! Ngerti loe?" kali ini Tenten menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang mendadak membatu. Dan gantian, kini Neji yang terkikik pelan.

"Tch! Udah sana kalian pergi! Udah tau lagi di perpus, berisiknya kaya di pasar!" perintah Neji.

"Yakin ga mau aku temenin ntar malem, sayang?" bisik Tenten di telinga Neji, seteleh melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

Neji melirik Tenten dengan tatapan tajam. Melihat wajah Neji yang tegang menahan marah, Tenten hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup bibir tipis pria tampan itu dengan lembut.

"Ya udah! Aku pergi duluan, ya? Ntar malem aku telpon!" pamit Tenten sambil mengusap pundak pria bersurai panjang itu. "Ayo, Dek! Aku pengen liat kamarmu! Jangan bilang kalo kamu masih jadi fujoshi dan ngoleksi novel Icha-Icha Paradise!" ajak Tenten sambil menarik –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret- tangan Hinata.

"Kakaaaaakk...! Jangan bongkar rahasiakuuuuu...!" teriak Hinata keras, membuat seisi ruang menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat membunuh.

**_skip_**

_**Di Asrama Putra Kampus Konoha University**_

"Loe ga papa, Ji?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat sahabatnya berbaring di ranjang sambil menerawang memandangi plafon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hn," Neji hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan si rambut nanas.

"Tumben loe ga sibuk ngoprek penelitian! Loe lagi mikirin seseorang?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Gue bingung," ujar Neji pelan.

"Bingung kenapa emang?" kali ini Shikamaru mulai penasaran.

"Bingung ama diri gue sendiri," jawab Neji datar.

"Nah lhoh! No comment dah gue! Kalo loe aja bingung sama diri loe sendiri, apalagi gue...!" ujar Shikamaru sambil berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Gue..., ngerasa bersalah sama pantat ayam. Mungkin secara ga sadar, gue udah ngasih harapan terlalu banyak ke dia," ucap Neji pelan.

"Loe beneran suka sama dia, Ji?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gue..., cinta dia...," bisik Neji lirih.

Entah mengapa Shikamaru tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sosok wanita yang tadi pagi memeluknya tanpa sengaja.

"Trus cewek loe gimana, Ji?" tanya Shikamaru. "Loe masih cinta ma dia kaga?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Gue sayang sama Tenten. Dia temen gue sejak kita sama-sama masih SMP. Gue jadian sama dia sejak SMU kelas 2." jawab Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Loe cinta dia kaga?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Hhh...," Neji hanya menghela merespon pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Hhh..., loe mah nyakitin hati orang kalo kaya gitu caranya, Ji...," ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Makanya gue bingung," sahut Neji terdengar risau.

Sejenak kemudian, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dalam setiap hembusan nafas Shikamaru. Sementara Neji masih terjaga. Bosan, akhirnya dia beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar kamar.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Neji terkejut luar biasa melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ka-kapan loe dateng?" tanya Neji bingung, canggung.

"Udah dari tadi," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia menatap Neji, mencengkeram kuat lengannya, lalu menarik sahabatnya dan berjalan melewati lorong asrama yang panjang dan sepi. Menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Sas! Lepasin gue!" bentak Neji sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke.

Dia meringis menahan sakit sambil mengusap-usap bekas genggaman tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Ada jejak kemerahan di sana, tanda aliran darahnya sempat berhenti sesaat tadi.

"Loe cinta gue. Iya kan, Ji?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Neji terbelalak kaget. Dia merasa dipojokkan oleh pertanyaan itu. Apalagi tatapan mata Sasuke begitu mengintimidasi. Membuatnya semakin mati kutu.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi! Kan tadi gue udah bilang ke loe!" jawab Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Geram karena Neji tak mau mengakuinya, Sasuke mendorong tubuh jangkung sahabatnya hingga terduduk di ranjangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera duduk di samping Neji, lalu mencium bibir tipisnya dengan kasar.

"Hmmph...!" Neji melenguh tak sempat menghindar.

Sementara Sasuke semakin buas melumat bibir Neji sambil menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan. Lidahnya bahkan merangsek masuk menjajah rongga mulut Neji. Membuat pria bersurai panjang itu kian melenguh karena kehabisan nafas. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh jangkung Neji terdorong hingga dia terbaring di bawah tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Mmmhh..., hhh..., hhh...," baik Neji maupun Sasuke sama-sama mendesah. Nafas mereka yang terengah-engah seakan berdansa di udara, memenuhi ruang kamar yang tiba-tiba terasa panas itu.

"Ji..., loe cinta gue, seperti gue cinta loe..., iya kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, lebih tegas. Tatapan matanya yang hitam tampak sekelam malam karena diselimuti hasrat yang sangat pekat.

Neji membisu. Bukan tak bisa atau tak mau menjawab. Dia hanya tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Tubuhnya menegang tak bergerak. Dia membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan cara yang sama.

"Iya kan, Ji...?" pertanyaan meminta penegasan itu diucapkan Sasuke dengan intonasi lebih lembut. Berharap Neji mau menjawabnya kali ini.

Susah payah Neji menelan ludah. Dan berusaha mati-matian menahan gairah. Masa bodoh! Cukup sudah!

"Iya, Sas. Gue cinta loe, seperti loe cinta gue." sebuah pengakuan akhirnya terucap juga dari bibir tipis Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bahagia. Wajahnya merona. Kedua matanya berbinar. Perlahan suhu tubuhnya menghangat seiring detak jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya mengunci dada Neji. Bibirnya menuju telinga pria bersurai panjang itu.

"Thanks...," bisik Sasuke lirih. Lalu dia mencium tato manji di kening Neji dengan lembut.

Sejenak kemudian, masing-masing bibir tipis milik kedua pria tampan itu bertaut saling memagut.

**Stage closed**

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Akhirnyaaaaa...publish juga chapter 4...hahahahaha...

Buat para fans Neji dan Sasuke, ini hanya sekedar cerita fiksi kok...

Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjatuhkan image mereka...

Neji: tch...! ni fanfic kapan tamat sih?! hancur lebur image gue...

Hina: ish! aa' mah belum seberapa...! aku..., aku..., aku paling OOC...!

Sasu: gue juga nih! mpe pegel akting gue...!

Aku: pegel akting tapi tetep nikmatin! ya kan? ya kan? ya kan?

Ten: hn..., untung gue masih normal..., hahahahaha...!

Aku: yang jelas gue bikin super OOC semuanyaaa...!

Jadi, gimana menurut readers? Lanjut or stop?

Well, I hope you all the readers enjoy and like this fanfic, and please write any review in the box below...

Ja, thanks a lot, minnaaa...

We'll see you soon...luv ya...!


	5. Chapter 5

**PRETTY BOYS**

Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kita sayangi memang menyakitkan.

Namun menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang telah hilang itu, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita, itu lebih menyakitkan.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke, slight NejiTen & SaiSasu

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Shonen Ai, dll.

**Chapter 5**

_**Di Hall Utama Gedung Kampus Konoha University**_

"Eh! Awas! Ada Akatsuki!" bisik beberapa mahasiswa sambil menyingkir dari hadapan segerombolan mahasiswa berpakaian ala gothic.

"Ape loe liat-liat?" bentak seorang pria berambut putih super klimis tapi dengan dandanan gothic paling ekstrem.

"Jangan cari masalah, Hidan! Cuekin aja mereka!" cegah pria berambut jabrik berwarna oranye terang dengan hidung penuh tindikan, sambil menepuk pundak temannya yang bernama Hidan itu.

"Lagian ngapain sie loe ngajak kita ke sini, Pein? Fakultas Teknik kan mayoritas cowok! Mo jeruk makan jeruk?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang yang terikat rapi ke belakang dihiasi poni lempar yang cukup panjang. "Tch! Gue sie ogah! Mending bikin petasan buat diledakin pas lebaran taon depan!" lanjut si polem out of theme.

PLAK! Sebuah jitakan super lembut mendarat dengan goncangan super hebat di kepala si pirang.

"Akh! Loe nape ngegeplak gue, Sasori?" tanya si pirang kepada sang pelaku marah.

"Udeh diem loe, Dei!" jawab seorang pria tampan berambut merah bernama Sasori itu tenang.

"Hahaha..., Deidara dijitak Saso-senpai! Makanya kaya Tobi, donk! Tobi kan anak baik! Wekz!" ejek pria berambut coklat sambil berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi pria bernama Deidara itu.

BRUK! Tiba-tiba pria bernama Tobi itu terjatuh dengan hidung mencium lantai terlebih dulu karena kakinya dijegal Deidara.

"Aaarrghh...! Darah! Darah! Hidungku berdarah!" teriak Tobi histeris. "Dei-senpai jahat! Tobi kan anak baik!" lanjutnya merengek.

"Sini darah loe! Lumayan dapet darah gratisan buat pemujaan dewa jashin ntar malem. Huahahaha...!" seru Hidan sambil tertawa nista, mendekati Tobi sambil 'memeras' darahnya hingga tak keluar lagi.

"Jangan ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh di kampus orang! Di sini kita kan mo nyari adik temen kita!" ujar Pein bijak. "Konan, loe masih inget siapa nama adik Itachi?" tanya Pein sambil menoleh kepada satu-satunya wanita di antara segerombolan pria absurd itu.

"Sorry, Broh! Nyong kelalen! Pokoke bocahe rambute kaya brutu!" jawab wanita bernama Konan itu sekenanya.

Mendengar ucapan ngapak wanita super cantik nan anggun itu, meledaklah tawa semua orang di sekitar mereka hingga menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan dan...

"Apaan tuh brutu?" tanya pria bermasker hitam akhirnya membuka suara karena penasaran.

"Itu artinya pantat ayam, Kakuzu!" jawab Hidan menyela pembicaraan.

"Ngomongin gue? Ngapain loe pada nyariin gue? Ada perlu apa loe semua?" suara bariton bernada dingin mengagetkan mereka. Sontak mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Tampak tujuh orang pemuda dengan wajah super tampan dan bodi super atletis terbungkus pakaian dengan style super boyish berjalan mendekat dengan slow motion super lambat ke arah enam pria dan satu wanita yang sedang berbicara tadi.

"Hmph...! Bhuahahahahaha...!" serentak mereka tertawa setelah melihat pria yang sedang mereka cari dari tadi.

"Bener kan, nyong! Rambute kaya brutu! Miahahahaha...!" seru Konan tak sanggup menahan tawa.

"Kamfretoz!" geram Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya menahan marah.

"Hahaha..., sorry, bro...! Sabar, sabar..., hehehe...," ujar Pein mencoba menengahi. "Loe adik Itachi, kan?" tanya Pein tanpa basa-basi.

Sontak Sasuke tersentak. Wajahnya jelas sekali terkejut hebat. "Dari mana loe kenal kakak gue?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Kita temen kuliah dia. Sahabat deket malah!" jawab Pein sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalin! Gue Pein!" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke meraih tangan Pein dan menjabatnya dengan enggan. "Sasuke." ucapnya tegas.

**_skip_**

_**Di Lapangan Basket Kampus Konoha University**_

"Oh, jadi gitu...," ujar Pein setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang kematian Itachi. "Sorry, Bro. Loe jadi keinget kakak loe lagi. Soalnya kita ga tau, jadi kita ga dateng ngelayat. Skali lagi kita ikut berduka cita ya, Bro," lanjut Pein panjang lebar.

"Iya, ga papa. Udah lewat juga," sahut Sasuke singkat. "Btw, abis ini mo pada kemana?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Pulang. Ato mungkin mampir ke galeri bentar. Kenapa emang?" kini Pein yang balik tanya.

"Kaga. Kita mo maen basket. Siapa tau loe mo pada ikutan," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Boleh, dah! Gimana guys? Kalian mau ga maen basket?" tanya Pein pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Wah! Ide bagus tuh! Udah lama ga maen basket full! Bosen 3 on 3 mulu!" seru Lee semangat.

"Hayo! Siapa takut?" timpal Hidan percaya diri.

"Yosh! Gue jadi forward yak?" Naruto segera memesan posisi.

"Sekrup! Loe jadi centre! Cepetan!" panggil Lee agak berteriak.

"Tch! Shikamaru aja deh! Gue mo ke perpus nih!" tolak Neji beralasan.

"Tch! Mendokusai! Sekali-sekali have fun bentarlah, Ji!" tukas Shikamaru sambil berdiri lalu menyentuh pundak sahabatnya yang bersurai panjang itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sip! Kita udah 5 orang!" seru Sasuke sambil berdiri. "Tim loe?" tanya Sasuke pada Pein.

"Gue, Kakuzu, Dei, Tobi sama Hidan," jawab Pein.

"Tunggu! Wasitnya siapa, nih?" tanya Deidara tiba-tiba.

"Musti orang netral nih! Biar adil!" sahut Naruto.

"Eh, loe! Yang lagi gambar disitu!" panggil Lee pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk sambil memegang buku sketsa berukuran A3 di bawah pohon di dekat lapangan basket. "Bantuin kita jadi wasit yak? Loe ngerti basket, kan?" tanya Lee pada pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu.

"Iya," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Oya, sorry! Nama loe siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sai," jawab pemuda itu, sekali lagi, singkat.

"Oke! Beres! Langsung kita mulai?" ajak Sasuke.

Tim Akatsuki hanya mengangguk. Begitupun tim Pretty Boys. Sejenak kemudian pertandingan tidak resmi bola basket Pretty Boys vs Akatsuki dimulai.

PRIIITT...! Sang wasit amatir bernama Sai itu meniup peliut sekencang mungkin. Membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut hingga nyaris pingsan di tempat.

"Akatsuki! Sing semangat ya, Brooohh...! Nek menang ngko tek traktir mangan sega kucing neng angkringan mburi kampus!" teriak Konan memberi semangat kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Pretty Boys! Pretty Boys! Pretty Boys!" tiba-tiba terdengar paduan suara semerdu piring pecah dari Hinata dan Tenten yang tak mau kalah memberi semangat.

"Eh! Sapa sih rika? Teka-teka jejeritan kaya wong gemblung!" sembur Konan sambil menatap Hinata dan Tenten penuh rasa sebal.

"Eh! Loe yang siapa? Teriak-teriak di kampus orang!" balas Hinata tak kalah judes.

Dia berjalan ke arah Konan dengan tangan terkepal dan nyaris menjambak rambut indah wanita yang bertindik di bibir bawahnya itu.

"Eh! Dede Nana! Jangan nakal, ah!" cegah Tenten sambil menarik tangan calon adik iparnya.

"Oh! Loe adik sepupunya si Sekrup ya, Neng?" ujar Kiba menyela pembicaraan.

Spontan Hinata menoleh. Kedua matanya yang indah menatap tajam pria bertato segitiga warna merah di pipinya itu.

"Siapa loe?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Kenalin! Nama gue Kiba! Cowok paling populer di kampus ini! Hehehe...," ujar Kiba sambil terkekeh penuh percaya diri.

"Tch! Cowok paling populer di kampus ini sepupu gue, tau!" semprot Hinata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hmph...," terdengar Gaara dan Sasori sama-sama menahan tawa. Kedua pria tampan bersurai merah itu segera membekap mulut masing-masing agar tawa mereka tidak meledak.

"Eh? Kalian kok mirip banget, sih? Rambut juga sama-sama merah? Jangan-jangan kalian kembar, ya?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Kita sodara sepupu, kaya calon suami loe sama cewek..., ehm, cantik ini..., hehehe...," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum melirik Hinata.

"Pujian loe gak ikhlas banget! Minta dicipok loe yak?" tanya Hinata sambil melotot.

"I-ikhlas, ikhlas kok!" ucap Gaara dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Iya, loe cantik! Pantesan si Sekrup kaga pernah cerita ke kita kalo punya sepupu cewek secantik ini! Pasti dia over protektif, yak?" tanya Kiba berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

"Aa' Sekrup mah emang suka begitu! Kalo ada cowok yang mo ngedeketin gue, pasti udah dilabrak duluan!" curhat Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya hingga tampak makin chubby.

"Lagi ngomongin gue?!" suara bariton Neji terdengan tegas di telinga Hinata, membuat nyalinya mendadak menciut.

"E-eh! Aa'..., u-udahan maen basketnya, A'?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Nah loe gagap! Berarti gue bener!" geram Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai.

"Ish! Aa'...! Jangan diacak-acak atuh! Ini Dedek nyatoknya aja mpe 2 jam tau!" Hinata menggerutu sambil menepis tangan kakak sepupunya dengan kasar.

"Tch! Kalo gitu potong aja!" celetuk Neji iseng.

"Huwaaaaaaa..., embuuuuunngg...!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari ke arah Tenten. "Kakak ipaaaaaarrr...! Si Aa' tuh! Nyebelin!" rajuk Hinata sambil memeluk Tenten manja.

"Cup! Cup! Cup!" Tenten berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam sikap manja calon adik iparnya karena malu dihujani sweatdrops dari para cowok Pretty Boys dan tatapan penuh rasa ilfeel dari para cowok Akatsuki.

**_skip_**

_**Di Perpustakaan Kampus Konoha University**_

"Hei, Bro! Whazzap?" sapa seorang pria dengan suara berat sambil menepuk pundak Neji pelan.

"Eh! Loe, Pein! Sendirian aja loe?" tanya Neji pada pria yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kaga! Ada tuh si polem tukang petasan sama si jabrik peternak ikan," jawab Pein sekenanya.

"Si jabrik peternak ikan?" Neji bertanya lagi.

"O, iyak! Loe belum pernah ketemu dia, denk! Namanya Kisame. Doi yang paling akrab sama Itachi," papar Pein panjang lebar.

"Woi! Bro! Sendirian aja loe? Mana pasukan loe?" sapa Deidara sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji dan Pein bersama seorang pria berambut jabrik berwajah agak seram.

"Biasalah! Rebutan bola basket!" sahut Neji menjawab pertanyaan pria poni lempar itu.

"Oya, kenalin! Ni Kisame! Kis, ini namanya Neji! Temen adiknya Itachi." ujar Deidara sambil menepuk pundak Neji.

"Hei! Gue Kisame, lam kenal ya, Bro!" Kisame mengulurkan tangannya kepada Neji.

"Neji." jawab Neji singkat sambil menjabat tangan Kisame erat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tampang loe rada-rada mirip si musang, Bro," celetuk Kisame tanpa basa-basi.

"Musang? Maksud loe?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Eh, sorry! Maksud gue si Itachi. Sekilas loe mirip ma dia," lanjut Kisame menjelaskan.

"Iya, loe bener, Kis! Kemaren pas basket juga gue sempet merhatiin, kaya pernah kenal tapi siapa...," lanjut Deidara sambil menarik kursi di sebelah kiri Neji.

"Masa sih?!" tanya Neji basa-basi, pura-pura tak percaya.

"Ini gue kasih liat fotonya! Cuma beda mata doank! Si Itachi kan matanya hitam legam!" tandas Kisame sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang telah terpampang foto seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah tampan tapi pucat bermata hitam.

Neji meraih ponsel itu, memperhatikan gambar di sana. Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah. Rasanya seperti bercermin. Mereka benar. Hanya matanya saja yang berbeda. Mata Itachi sedikit lebih sipit dan berwarna hitam kelam. Sedangkan matanya, agak bulat dan berwarna ungu terang.

'Pantes pantat ayam segitu parahnya. Kakak dia keren gitu,' batin Neji sambil mengembalikan ponsel milik Kisame.

"Iya, beda mata doank! Hehe..., kok bisa ya?" tanya Neji sambil tertawa garing.

"Btw, loe lagi ngapain sih? Kayanya penting banget ke perpus! Kemaren juga pas mo maen basket, loe bilang mo ke perpus!" tanya Pein mengganti topik.

"Ini! Gue lagi nyari referensi buat penelitian gue. Sekalian bikin draft buat proposalnya. Minggu depan udah deadline soalnya, jadi gue musti ngebut!" jawab Neji sambil mulai meneruskan kembali aktivitasnya yang tadi terhenti.

"Lhah?! Loe bukannya masih semester 5? Kalo bareng adik Itachi, berarti loe masih semester 5 kan, Bro?" tanya Pein bingung tapi sekaligus kagum.

"Emang! Gue ngambil penelitiannya semester depan. Tapi pendaftaran dan pengajuan proposalnya di semester ini. Dan deadline hari Kamis minggu depan," jawab Neji panjang lebar.

"Oh, begonoh...!" sahut Deidara setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji.

"Aa' Sekrup...!" sapa seorang gadis dengan suara lirih.

Keempat orang pria yang saat ini sedang mengobrol spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar mendesah penuh gairah itu.

"Eh? Hinata? Ngapain kamu ke perpus? Tumben banget!" tanya Neji kaget.

"Adik loe, Bro?" tanya Kisame sambil menatap tajam gadis bertubuh langsing itu.

"Adik sepupu gue. Kenalan dah!" ujar Neji cuek.

"Hei guys! Nama gue Hinata. Kalian panggil gue Nana aja! Hehe...," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria-pria di dekat kakak sepupunya.

"Pein,"

"Kisame,"

"Deidara, panggil gue Dei aja!"

"Oh! Kalian yang kemaren tanding maen basket sama Pretty Boys kan?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya," jawab Pein sambil tersenyum.

"Bilangin sama temen cewek kalian itu. Jadi cewek jangan sok cantik! Karena gue lebih cantik!" celetuk Hinata sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya pelan.

Tampak Deidara dan Kisame menyeringai sambil melirik Pein yang sedang menatap Hinata sambil menahan gemas.

"Dudul! Diem loe! Ini perpus, bukan pasar!" geram Neji menahan marah dan malu.

"Ish! Aa' mah ga pernah belain Nana!" pekik Hinata manja.

"Tch! Dasar manja!" Neji akhirnya mengacuhkan Hinata.

"Hahaha..., kalo kalian bukan sodara, pasti orang bakal ngira kalian pacaran! Hehehe...," cetus Pein sambil terkekeh pelan. Deidara dan Kisame tertawa kecil seakan mengiyakan pendapat sahabatnya tadi.

"Aa'..., ditunggu Kak Tenten di kamarku," ujar Hinata sambil menunduk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Neji. "Katanya mo dikasih surprise, tuh!" bisik Hinata lirih. Sejenak kemudian gadis bermata lavender itu kembali menjauh setelah secepat kilat mencium pipi kakak sepupunya yang tampan itu.

"Sorry, Bro! Gue cabut duluan!" pamit Neji sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Mo kemana?" tanya Kisame.

"Panggilan darurat dari cewek gue, hehehe...," jawab Neji sekenanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ooo, iya dah! Have fun ya, Bro!" ujar Deidara sambil menepuk punggung Neji yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tolong ati-ati sama sepupu gue! Dia hobi nyakar orang! Apalagi cowok berambut pirang! Hahahaha..." pesan Neji sambil kembali mengacak-acak rambut panjang Hinata yang sudah mengambil alih tempat duduknya.

"Ish! Aa' Sekrup mah emang nyebelin!" teriak Hinata sambil merapikan kembali rambut indahnya.

"Beres, Bro! Hahahaha..." sahut Deidara disambut tawa membahana dari dua sahabatnya, Pein dan Kisame.

**_skip_**

_**Di Asrama Putra Kampus Konoha University**_

TOK! TOK! TOK! Terdengar suara pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk dari luar.

"Iya, bentar!" teriak Sasuke dari balik pintu. "Siapa, sih?" tanya pria raven itu menahan kesal.

CKLEK!

"Hai," sapa seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum polos terukir di wajah.

"Loe...?" kata-kata si pantat ayam menggantung, sama persis seperti jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke sosok atletis di depannya.

"Sai," ujar pria itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan di tampang bingung Sasuke.

"Yang jadi wasit basket kemaren, kan?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan tampang bingung.

Pria bernama Sai itu hanya tersenyum. Tanpa permisi dia melangkah melewati Sasuke, masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Eh?! Mo ngapain lo di kamar gue?" cegah Sasuke mencekal tangan Sai kasar.

"Ini kamarku," jawab Sai sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Sasuke yang menunjukan bahwa dia tinggal di kamar itu bersama si pantat ayam.

"Tch! Paling ga bilang dulu, kek! Permisi ato gimana? Maen nyelonong aja loe!" gerutu Sasuke tak karuan.

"Iya, maaf," sahut Sai singkat, masih dengan senyum datar yang terukir di wajah tampannya yang super innocent itu.

"Ya udah, ga papa! Tempat tidur loe yang sana!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ranjang yang sebelah kiri sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Thanks!" sahut Sai sambil meletakkan koper dan tabung gambarnya di sisi ranjang.

"No problemo," balas Sasuke cuek. Dia berjalan menuju ranjangnya, berbaring telentang sambil sibuk memegang ponsel pintar layar sentuhnya yang berwarna hitam metalik.

Sementara Sai sibuk membongkar isi kopernya dan memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Setelah selesai, pria berkulit pucat itu membuka tabung gambarnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Dari sudut mata kelamnya, Sasuke mencuri pandang, mengamati gerak-gerik teman sekamarnya yang baru. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, rambutnya hitam pendek dan kulitnya sangat putih. Cara berpakaiannya juga biasa saja. Celana panjang denim sobek di bagian lutut, kaos putih bertuliskan 'BAD BOY', dan jaket berbahan kulit, dengan sepatu bots semata kaki berwarna hitam.

"Bro, aku mandi duluan ya?" tanya Sai sopan, setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sai mengucapkan sebuah kalimat lebih dari 3 kata. Setidaknya di depan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke pelan untuk merespon Sai.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi tertutup setelah Sai masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu terdengar suara gemericik air dari shower di dalam kamar mandi.

Bosan, Sasuke meletakkan ponsel kesayangannya di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, lalu memejamkan mata. Sejenak kemudian, pria tampan berambut raven itu tertidur.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka. Sai keluar dari sana sambil melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya. Saat menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tampak pria tampan itu dengan terlelap. Penasaran, Sai berjalan mendekat ke ranjang pria raven itu. Mendengar dengkuran lirih dalam setiap nafas yang terhela dari hidung mancung Sasuke, Sai yakin pria yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya pasti sangat nyenyak.

Perlahan dia berjongkok, tepat di samping telinga Sasuke. "Kamu suka sama Neji, ya?" tanya Sai lirih.

Akan tetapi pria raven itu tak bergeming, terlalu dalam tenggelam di alam mimpi. Membuat Sai memberanikan diri mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke.

"Sai?" sebuah suara bariton mengejutkan Sai.

Dia segera menjauh setelah bibirnya sempat menyentuh bibir tipis Sasuke. Saat dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di depan pintu telah berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai panjang menatapnya tajam.

"Neji," sapa Sai tenang, sambil mengukir senyum datar di wajah polosnya.

**Stage closed**

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...akhirnyaaaaa...publish juga chapter 5...hahahahaha...

Maaf buat readers karena sudah lama menunggu...,

Dan terima kasih karena masih setia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini...

Buat para fans Neji dan Sasuke, ini hanya sekedar cerita fiksi kok...

Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjatuhkan image mereka...

Neji: perasaan kemarin loe bilang mo ditamatin, kenapa malah Sai dan AKATSUKI dimunculin...?

Sai: salam kenal semua. *senyum

Hina: akhirnya banyak cowok ganteng bertebaran di sini... *fujoshikumat

Pein: gue baru tau kalo Konan ternyata bisa bahasa PurBanCaKeb! *cengo

Konan: genah iya koh! tek pikir Hinata wis paling OOC! jebule nyong malah digawe luwih OOC! kepriwe jajal?

Sasu: pegel gue akting! *gretek!krek!

Aku: pegel gue di-jyuuken mulu ma si sekrup! *krak!

Neji: abisnya loe ngebunuh image cool, calm dan confident gue, dudul...!

Aku: errrghh...! loe pan aktor! gue author! wekz...! *bletak!

Hhh..., gomen readers..., begitulah keributan dibalik layar kapal karam ini...kikikikik...

Well, I hope you all the readers enjoy and like this fanfic, and please write any review in the box below...

Ja, thanks a lot, minnaaa...

We'll see you soon...luv ya...!


End file.
